Lios raros
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: Una historia de crepusculo con nuevos personajes, nuevas parejas y mucho drama.
1. Presentacion

Lios raros

Cap1. Presentaciones.

Hola!!! Me llamo Bella y tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks. Tengo novio se llama Jasper. Mis amigos son lo siguientes: Vero y Edward son novios desde los 10 años ya llevan 8 años juntos. Nina y Noelia son engañadas por Jacob mi ex-mejor amigo de la infancia. Emmett esta con Alice mi mejor amiga junto con Vero, Nina, Noelia y Rosalie. Y Rosalie esta con Alec.

Hola!!! Me llamo Emmett y soy el hermano de Bella y vivo en Forks. Mi novia se llama Alice y es la hermana de Alec. Alec es el novio de Rosalie, Rosalie es la hermana melliza de Jasper el novio de Bella. Mi mejor amigo es Edward y su novia es Vero. Edward tiene una hermana melliza Noe que esta de rollete con Jacob, pero Jacob la engaña con Nina. Y todos menos los dos ultimos somos amigos.

Hola!!! Me llamo Alice y soy hermana de Alec. Y vivo en Forks y tengo 18 años. Tengo muchos amigos Vero, Edward, Noe, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie y hasta mi propio hermano es mi amigo. Y tengo a Emmett de novio lo quiero mas.

Hola!!! Me llamo Alec y tengo una hermana súper cariñosa. Mi novia Rosalie la quiero un montón no se lo que haría sin ella. Mis amigos son los mejores los quiero mucho y sin su amistad tampoco sabría lo que hacer.

Hola!!! Me llamo Vero y soy hija única. Tengo 18 años y mi novio tiene los mismo que yo se llama Edward y es el único que me comprende porque literalmente mis padres no quieren saber nada de mi. De hecho vivo en un apartamento cerca de la casa de Edward. Mis amigos son los mejores: Noe mi cuñada, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Bella, Nina y de Jacob pero de haber hablado dos veces son los mejores y los quiero un montón no sabría que hacer sin ellos y menos sin Edward ellos son los que me mantienen con vida. Los conozco a todos desde que éramos pequeños somos amigos desde la infancia.

Hola!!! Me llamo Edward y tengo 18 años tengo una hermana melliza los dos tenemos unos padres adoptivos, porque mis padres biológicos nos dejaron en un orfanato desde lo 8 años y mis padres adoptivos a los que quiero muchísimo no cogieron a mi hermana y a mi ya que querían adoptar a un niño y a una niña. Tengo novia la amo mucho y no se como un ángel tan hermoso puede estar con alguien como yo. Mis amigos son los mejores Emmett el mas bromista menos cuando se trata de su hermana, Bella, que lo dice todo muy enserio, Bella también es mi amiga, Jasper el novio de ella, Roselie la melliza de Jasper, novia de Alec una de mis mejores amigos y su hermana Alice y Nina se podría decir que también es mi amiga. Y Jacob es uno de los muchachos a los que odio más de todo el instituto.

Hola!!! Me llamo Noelia pero me gusta que me digan Noe tengo 18 años, tengo un hermano al que quiero muchísimo y a mis padres adoptivos también los quiero mucho como si fueran mis padres de verdad. Ellos a mi hermano y a mi nos dan mucho cariño son los dos un cielo de persona y para ellos es como si fuéramos sus hijos de verdad. Jacob es mi rollete pero ojala fuese algo mas porque yo lo quiero mucho y mi hermano lo odia con toda su alma y no quiere saber nada de el y no se porque es. Mi hermano solo odia a las personas que me hacen daño a mí y Jacob no me ha hecho ningún daño. Tengo unos amigos excelentes cuando mi hermano y yo lleguemos no conocíamos a nadie y ellos nos acogieron como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Ellos son: Alice, Vero, Nina, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Alec y Jacob.

Hola!!! Me llamo Rosalie tengo 18 años y lo único que me queda en este mundo de toda mi familia es mi mellizo Jasper. Y también lo que me hace feliz es mi novio Alec y mis amigos: Alice, Vero, Nina, Emmett, Bella, Edward y Noe. Hay otro en nuestro grupo pero lo odio a muerte, Jacob, por lo que le esta haciendo a Noe la engaña con Nina ella es mi amiga pero no hablo mucho con ella.

Hola!!! Me llamo Jasper tengo 18 años y tengo una melliza con los mismos años que yo ella es la única familia que me queda. Y si no fuese por mi novia, Bella, y mis amigos: Alice, Vero, Nina, Emmett, Edward, Noe y Alec.

Hola!!! Me llamo Seth tengo 18 y soy el primo de Alice y Alec. Cuando termine esta semana me cambiaré de instituto. Para estar con mis primos ya que es la única familia que me queda en el mundo ya que mis padres han muerto. Yo nunca he tenido novia porque dicen que soy un bicho raro. Tampoco tengo amigos porque decían lo mismo que las chicas me decían que soy un bicho raro.

Hola!!! Me llamo Nina tengo 18 años soy hija única. Mi rollete se llama Jacob lo quiero mucho pero no nos vemos lo suficiente. Mis "amigos" mas bien son conocidos son: Alice, Bella, Vero, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Noe y Alec.

Hola!!! Me llamo Jacob tengo 18 años. Y estoy de rollete con dos y de ellas solo quiero a una y a la otra solo quiero hacerle daño. Mis amigos son un poco deplorables, mediocres pero son los únicos que tengo: Alice, Vero, Bella, Nina, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Noe y Alec.


	2. Avisos y sucesos

Cap2. Avisos y sucesos.

Bella POV

Mi móvil me despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana. Era ese despreciable de Jacob mi ex-mejor amigo.

-Que quieres ahora Jacob.

-Vaya forma de levantarse por la mañana.

-Pues cuando te llama una persona como tu. Pues es normal que te pongas así no crees.

-No se eso lo sabrás tu.

-¿Para que as llamado?

-Solo para decirte que hoy en la mañana voy a elegir a una de tus amigas.

-Jacob eres despreciable.

-Gracias por el piropo. Bueno ya sabes voy a elegir a una de las dos y será en la mañana antes de empezar el instituto.

Y en cuanto dijo eso colgó.

Toc-toc

-Pasa

Era Emmett mi hermano mayor. Lo quería mas era mi protector.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?

-Me acaba de llamar Jacob.

-¿Y?

-Me ha dicho que hoy en la mañana va a elegir como novia a Nina o a Noe. Es un ser despreciable.

-Pobrecita a quien rechace. El es una persona…

-Asquerosa.

-Exactamente. Como puede hacer eso con esas pobres chicas.

Jacob POV

-Noe cariño vamos a quedar en el instituto a las 7:00 que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro amor allí estaré.

Colgó y marque el número de Nina. Me lo cogió a los tres toques.

-¿Diga?

-Hola cariño soy yo Jacob.

-Hola amor.

-Puedes quedar a las 7:10 en el instituto. Es que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro allí estaré. Chao Jacob.

-Chao.- y colgué.

Termine de desayunar y me subí en el coche y puse marcha al instituto. Y cuando llegue allí estaba ella sentada en los escalones esperándome. Salí del coche y fui directamente en dirección a las escaleras.

-Hola!!!

-Hola.-Dije secamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que, que pasa 1º no te quiero, 2º te he estado utilizando y 3º te he estado engañando con otra.

Ella empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo. Al rato llegó Nina.

-Hola!!!- fui corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola!!!- ella vino corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A mi nada. Solo quería decirte que si querías ser mi novia.

-Si claro.

Esto me dejo mas tranquilo.


	3. Consuelos

Cap3. Consuelos.

Rosalie POV

Quede con Alice en el instituto a las 7:30. Ahí estaba yo esperándola como siempre llegaba tarde a todos los lados como siempre termina tarde porque se esta maquillando.

Por fin llego la susodicha. Ella iba como siempre guapa y despampanante según decía Emmett, claro.

-Hola!!! Perdona por la tardanza no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-Hola!!! No pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrada a tus tardanzas.

-Pues debes ser la única.-Empecemos las a reír.

-¿Y tu hermano no viene contigo?

-No, pero ahora vendrá estaba buscando no se que cosa… No me lo ha dicho.

-Pues no tardara mucho ¿no?

-No, no creo que tarde mucho.

-Podemos esperarlo, por favor.-Le hice un puchero.

-No me mires así, vale de acuerdo lo esperaremos.

-Gracias.-La abrace.

Estuvimos esperándolo hasta que vino.

-Hola, amor.

-Hola, preciosa.

Lo besé y fue como siempre cargado de amor y dulce como el caramelo.

Nos fuimos a la zona de césped que tenia el instituto y nos sentemos bajo la sombra de un árbol muy alto. Y poco después llego Emmett.

-Alice, ¿me puedes acompañar al baño?

-Si, claro.

-Ahora vuelvo cariño.-le di un casto beso en los labios.

Me levante y me fui con Alice al aseo.

-Si que os queréis mi hermano y tu, ¿no?

-Si y tu y Emmett igual, ¿no?

-Si claro estamos mejor que nunca.

Cuando lleguemos escuchemos a alguien llorar.

-Jacob Black eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Dijo una voz que conocería en cualquier parte.

-Noe, ¿estas ahí?

-Si estoy aquí.-Dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Sal por favor y cuéntanos a Alice y a mi lo que te pasa.

-No os lo contare a vosotras, por lo menos ahora. Primero quiero contárselo a mi hermano.

-Por lo menos sal de ahí. Para que podamos llevarte al césped.

Ella salió estaba llorando a mares. Y cuando salió se abrazo a mí y yo la consolé un poco pero tenía que llamar a su hermano urgentemente.

-Noe te puedes ir con Alice al árbol en el que estábamos sentados, es que voy a llamar a Bella para decirle que se traiga una cosa que se me olvido ayer en su casa. Ok.

-Ok. Vamos Alice.

Ellas se fueron y marque el número de Bella. Contesto a los tres toques.

-Hola Rosalie.

-Bella tenemos una emergencia en el instituto. Ven rápido.

Y colgué. Y acto seguido llame a Edward.

-¿Diga?

-Edward soy Rosalie. Tienes que venir rápido al instituto Noe esta llorando y no sabemos por que podrías venir ya. Estamos todos con ella en la zona de césped.

-Si voy ya para allá llegare lo antes que pueda. Chao.

-Chao.-Y colgué

Me fui al árbol donde estaban los demás consolando a Noe.

Edward POV 

Cuando me entere de que mi hermanita estaba llorando salí corriendo para el instituto. Mi hermanita no lloraba por nada ella siempre lloraba por algo y ese algo tenia que ser un razón de peso para hacer a mi hermana llorar. Yo desde que éramos pequeños la he protegido al igual que ella a mí. Nosotros nos queremos mucho mi enana es la mejor de las hermanas pero cuando se enfada conmigo se puede enfadar muchísimo y hasta que no le pido perdón no me habla, pero aunque nos enfademos nos queremos mucho. En eso consiste el ser hermanos. Aunque nosotros parecemos amigos nos contamos todo. Mi hermana es lo único que me queda de mi vida antes de ser adoptado y cuando mis padres adoptivos nos adoptaron a los dos por eso los quiero tanto y nosotros pensamos que ellos también nos quieren a nosotros.

Por fin llegue al instituto y fui donde Rosalie me había dicho que fuese. Ella estaba allí llorando en brazos de Bella no pude soportar la escena y fui corriendo para allá.

-Hola chicos. Nos podéis dejar a mi hermana y a mi solos, por favor.

-Si claro Edward.

En ese mismo momento se fueron todos y yo me senté al lado de mi hermana. La cual en cuanto me senté me abrazo y se puso a llorar en mi hombro.

-Enana, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo… yo…

-Tranquilízate primero.

Cuando se tranquilizo empezó a hablar.

-Grandote te dije que estaba de rollete con Jacob-yo asentí ella estaba bañada en lagrimas- pues siempre me decía lo mucho que me quería y hoy en la mañana delante de todo el mundo me a dicho que no me quiere, que me ha estada utilizando y que me estaba engañando con otra.

Empezó a llorar más fuertemente.

-Enana no te pongas así el no te merece. No ha visto lo guapa, lo lista y lo buena que eres con todo el mundo así es mi hermanita.-Ella soltó una risita.

-No digas eso Edward.

-Es verdad hermanita.

Después de eso nos fuimos para clase.


	4. Amor a primera vista

Cap4. Amor a primera vista.

Noe POV

Yo estaba muy afectada por lo de Jacob es un… Mi hermano me dijo que no valía la pena llorar por ese hasta me animo y todo el es el mejor hermano del mundo y a mis amigos les debo mucho por estar en las buenas y en las malas. El Gradote me sacó de la ensoñación.

-Vamos Enana que ya hemos llegado a casa.

Mire el reloj.

-Pero si solo son las 12:00.

-No te acuerdas que hoy salíamos antes del instituto.

-Ahhh, si es verdad.

Entre en casa y mama nos recibió como siempre.

-Hola mis niños que vais ha hacer ahora.

-Hola mama creo que voy a dormir anoche apenas pude dormir y no se porque.

-Hola mama yo creo que voy ha hacer lo mismo que Edward yo tampoco pude pegar ojo anoche.

-Mama no nos hagas de comer estaremos hasta las 17:30 durmiendo y luego Alice va ha hacer una fiesta ya que es viernes y si nos dejas Noe y yo podremos ir.

-Claro que podéis ir. De hecho si os acordáis hoy nos vamos papa y yo de viaje a visitar a los abuelos y vosotros os quedareis solos todo el fin de semana y os dejo que hagáis lo que queráis. Mañana si queréis se pueden quedar vuestros amigos a dormir.

-Vale, mama, se lo preguntaremos luego.

-Si vienen como no habrá camas suficientes están los colchones hinchables. Os dejare dinero para que valláis a súper a comprar cosas para mañana por la noche y a compraros ropa al centro comercial. Y os dejare preparadas sabanas y edredones para por si acaso se quedan. Ok chicos.

-Si mama.-Dijimos los dos.

Subimos a la planta de arriba, deje la mochila apoyada en el armario de mi habitación y fui al cuarto de baño.

Primero toque a la puerta, no había nadie y entre y deje la puerta abierta y abrí el grifo del lavabo para lavarme la cara.

-Noe.- mi hermano me dio un susto de muerte no se le escucho no andar por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-Mira es que creo que es mejor que los dos durmamos en una cama solamente así no tendremos que hacer las dos camas.

-Vale me parece buena idea, pero dormimos en mi cama.

-Ok. Voy abajo a decirle a mama que tenga un buen viaje.

-Voy contigo.

Bajemos pero mama no estaba allí.

-¡¡¡Mama!!!-Llamo Edward.

-Estoy en el jardín hijo.

Fuimos al jardín y ella estaba allí cortando unas rosas blancas.

-Mama queríamos despedirnos.-Le dimos dos besos cada uno y la abrazamos.-Mama dale a papa dos besos de parte de nosotros. Los queremos mucho a los dos.

Nos fuimos a la planta de arriba.

-Ahora voy para allá voy a preparar una cosas.-Dijo Edward.

El se fue para su habitación y yo para la mía y me acosté en la cama y cuando lo hice empecé a llorar. A llorar desconsoladamente.

-Otra vez llorando hermanita. Que te he dicho yo de llorar por ese.

-Que no llore porque no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por ese indeseable. Y que el se fue con otra porque no sabia valorarme lo suficiente.

-Así me gusta.

-Es verdad que Alice da una fiesta o te la has inventado.

-Es de verdad es una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Jasper. Que es hoy.

-Y no lo hemos felicitado.

-Nadie le ha felicitado Noe. El cree que todos nos hemos olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-Ahhh, de acuerdo.

-Bueno vamos a dormir.

Me eché a un lado y el se acostó. Mi cama era enorme así que cada uno tenía su lado.

-¿A que hora pongo el despertador?

-A las 17:30 para que nos de tiempo a ducharnos y a prepararnos.

Recosté la cabeza en la almohada y enseguida me quede durmiendo.

Sonó el despertador y lo apague. Y me quite el pelo de la cara y me di cuenta de que tenia lo ojos empapados de agua.

-Venga Grandote levántate y dúchate tu primero que yo voy a tardar mas.

-Enana dentro de un rato vendrá Vero.

-Vale.

Me fui a la cocina tenia hambre. Cogí una taza y le eché unos pocos cereales y leche. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y me los tome. Cuando hube terminado lo eche al fregadero y lo fregué. Cuando salí de la cocina tocaron al timbre de la puerta y fui a abrir.

-Hola Noe.-Me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Hola Vero. Me alegro mucho de verte.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Esta arriba duchándose. Me ha dicho que lo esperes aquí.

-Mira Noe eres mi amiga y te voy a decir una cosa y espero que no te pongas a llorar.

-Venga dímela.

-Hoy he visto a Jacob de camino aquí y el estaba besando a Nina.

-Ahhh.

-¿No te molesta? El era tu rollete.

-No me importa esta mañana me a dicho que no me quiere, que me ha estado utilizando y que me estaba engañando con otra.

-Eso te dijo.

-Si.

Hubo silencio y apareció mi hermano saltando por las escaleras.

-Hola mi amor.

-Hola.

Se abrazaron.

-Hermanita ya te puedes duchar.

-Voy para arriba ahora os veo.

Me fui camino de las escaleras. Cuando las subí atravesé el enorme pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación. Cogí lo que me hacia falta para arreglarme y me fui al baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Me lavé el pelo y me restregué la esponja por el cuerpo para estar bien limpia. Me enjabone y deje que corriera un poco el agua que estaba tan calentita. Cerré el grifo y me salí de la ducha a todo prisa para secarme y vestirme.

Edward POV

Yo estaba muy preocupado por mi hermana lo estaría pasando fatal.

-En que piensas amor.

-Pienso en lo mal que lo esta pasando mi hermana.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el estupido de Jacob.

-Ahhh. Ella no debería estar así y menos por el. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 18:15.

-Nos vamos dentro de un cuarto de hora ¿no?

-Si y Emmett y Bella tardan demasiado.

Al terminar de decir esto tocaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir y ahí estaban Emmett y Bella.

-Hola. Pasad. Y sentaros que a mi hermana le queda un poco para terminar de arreglarse.

-Por cierto Edward, ¿como esta tu hermana?

-Mal. He tenido que dormir con ella cuando hemos llegado del instituto para que no se derrumbará es que anoche no peguemos ojo ninguno de los dos.

-Pues si que esta mal.-Dijo Emmett estaba muy preocupado por ella yo creo que todos estaban muy preocupados por ella.

-Hola, chicos.

Mi hermana apareció por las escaleras.

-Noe que guapa estas.

-No es para tanto.

-Bueno cuando nos vamos.

-Nos tenemos que ir yendo ya, porque se nos va ha hacer tarde para llegar

Nos fuimos a la casa de Alice que estaba terminando de arreglarlo todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Jasper, que habían organizado Alice y Bella. Todos ayudemos a terminar de arreglarlo para que estuviera bonito y darle una sorpresa y también había un muchacho al que no conocía, pero que mas da nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien. Noe no estaba supongo que estaba con Alice ayudándola a prepararse.

Seth POV

Donde estaría Alice que muy pronto llegaría y no estaba lista para darle la sorpresa a su cuñado y no debería de estar aquí ya que no lo conocía pero Alice me había dicho que si quería me podía quedar, pero yo no quería molestar así que me fui la habitación de invitados que iba a ser mi habitación hasta que me fuera de esa casa o que mi prima Alice me eché, aunque lo dudo mucho porque me quiere un montón. Alice salio de su habitación.

-Alice venga ya esta a punto de llegar Jasper.

Detrás de Alice salía una chica muy hermosa con un vestido en varias tonalidades de azul. El vestido era de vuelo desde debajo del pecho hasta medio muslo. Iba con unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto. Y llevaba un leve maquillaje y estaba un poco sonrojada. Pero tenía cara de tristeza. Ella estaba triste.

-¡¡¡Vamos!!! Y tú eres el que tenía prisa.- Mi prima me cogió del brazo.

Jasper venía con Rosalie, acordemos que el iba a ir con los ojos tapados. Rosalie abrió la puerta. Y le quito la venda de los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!-Gritemos todos a la vez.

Después de eso todo fue normal. La típica tarta y después nos iríamos a una discoteca.

-Oye, oídme todos.-Dijo Edward. Cuando todos le miraron empezó a hablar.- Mis padres se han ido de casa todo el fin de semana y mi madre antes de irse nos dijo a mi hermana y a mi, que os preguntáramos si queréis quedaros mañana todos a dormir en nuestra casa.

-Si.-Dijeron todos.

-Y tú que no dices nada.

-Me creía que era para ellos nada más.

-No tú también vienes.

-Pues supongo que si.

-Pues mañana a las 18:30 en nuestra casa.

Me di cuenta de que la chica no estaba así que fui a buscarla. Miré por toda la casa pero no estaba.

Salí al jardín para que me diera un poco el aire y empecé a oír unos sollozos y allí estaba ella en el último tramo de las escaleras. Fui para allá y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es largo de contar seguro que ya te lo a dicho Alice esta tarde… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Seth y no he hablado hoy con ella.-Ella era tan bonita.

-Yo soy Noelia, pero dime Noe.

-¿Qué te ha pasado para estar así?

-Mira yo tenia un rollete, pero cuando estábamos juntos parecíamos novios ¿no?-Yo asentí-esta mañana me dijo que no me quería, que me ha estado utilizando y que ya estaba con otra. Y todo eso a mi me ha hecho mucho daño, por que el siempre me ha dicho que me quería y que nunca se iba a separar de mi.-Ella empezó a llorar otra vez.

La abrace.

Teniéndola ahí en mis brazos me di cuenta de que había tenido un amor a primera vista.

Bella POV

-A el se ha enamorado de ella.

Estábamos todos mirando en dirección al jardín.

-Como se va a enamorar si el no la ha visto nunca.

-Alice te recuerdo que existe el amor a primera vista.

Nos quedemos un rato callados.

-Ella sigue llorando por ese desgraciado.-Dijo Edward muy cabreado.

-Edward ella ya no esta llorando. Cuando Seth la abrazo dejó de llorar.-Ellos dos ya venían de vuelta- Venga sentaos que vienen para acá. Y fingid que estamos en una conversación.

Ellos entraron por la puerta. Ella tenía una radiante sonrisa en la cara y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. Y el iba igual que ella.

-Edward podemos hablar un momento.-Dijo Noe.

-Si claro.-Edward se levanto y los dos se fueron

Al poco rato volvieron.

-Oíd a mi hermana se le a ocurrido la genial idea, vamos si queréis y no tenéis nada que hacer, de quedaros todo el fin de semana en nuestra casa para no estar solos. Y os quedáis desde hoy. Vais después a recoger vuestras cosas.

-Pues si es una buena idea. Pues mira vamos ahora y como luego nos vamos a la discoteca nos vamos desde ahí.

-Si es una buena idea.

-Bueno ahora nos vemos en tu casa Edward.

Nos fuimos todos.

Alice POV

Se fueron todos y los únicos que quedaron fuimos mi hermano, Seth, Noe, Edward, Vero y yo.

-Bueno nosotros no vamos. Noe te vienes con nosotros o te vas con ellos.

-Si no les importa me voy con ellos. Es que tengo que hablar con Alice.

-Si te puedes venir con nosotros.

Ellos se fueron. Alec y Seth ya se habían ido para arriba a preparar lo suyo.

-Noe venga vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos a mi habitación y saque una maletilla y empecé a meter cosas. Cuando termine ella seguía sentada en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Mira Alice se que esto va a ser un poco raro para ti. Yo…

-Yo ¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorada de Seth.

-Noe es creíble.

-No quiero que se enteren los demás hasta que no se lo diga a mi hermano y a las chicas.

-Seré como una tumba. Bueno vamos para abajo a esperarlos.

Nos fuimos para abajo y ellos ya estaban esperando.

-Menos mal que ya habíais terminado íbamos a mandar un equipo de rescate.

-No será necesario hermanito. Venga vamos a irnos.

Me subí en mi coche con Alec en el asiento del copiloto, Seth y Noe iban detrás. Mire por el retrovisor y vi que Seth le cogía la mano a Noe y ella le dejó que lo hiciera. Se notaba que los dos están enamorados el uno del otro.

Mi casa esta cerca de la de Edward así que no tardemos mucho en llegar. Cuando lleguemos no había nadie todavía así que Noe fue y abrió la puerta y nos dijo que le diéramos las maletas para que las pusiera, si eran los chicos, en la habitación de Edward y, la mía, la puso en su habitación. Los que estamos allí nos sentamos en el sillón. Estaba recorriendo la estancia cuando vi unas camas hinchables seria donde vamos a dormir.

-Ya estáis aquí.-Dijo Edward desde la puerta de la entrada.

-Si es que hemos terminado antes y hemos decidido venir ya menos mal que Noe se ha venido con nosotros y no se ha ido con vosotros.

Ellos entraron.

-¡¡¡Grandote, Vero podéis venir a mi habitación un momento!!!-Chillo Noe desde arriba.

-Claro ya vamos.

Edward POV

¿Qué querría mi hermana?

Mi niña y yo subimos las escaleras y fuimos directamente la habitación de la enana.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Se que va a sonar un poco absurdo pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

-Me he enamorado de Seth. Y como se que el no se va a fijar en mi me da igual. Ya me he olvidado de Jacob para siempre ya lo que este haciendo con la otra me da igual.

-Eso es genial enana.-Me levante y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-Grandote no…puedo…respirar.

La solté enseguida.

-Bueno vamos a preparar las camas para que luego cuando lleguemos no lo tengamos que hacer.

-Pues venga. Manos a la obra.

Nos fuimos para abajo y empecemos a hinchar los colchones y a poner las sabanas.

Ya estábamos todos y nos fuimos a la fiesta y poco después nos vinimos a casa y nos pusimos a dormir.

Cuando nos despertemos nos fuimos a comprar. Y las únicas que se quedaron fueron Alice, Rosalie y Noe que se quedaron durmiendo.

Estando en la caja pagando me sonó el móvil.

-¿Diga?- Me llamo un número oculto.

-Yo de ti iría a ver tu casa te vas a encontrar una sorpresa.

Y Colgó. Terminemos de pagar y nos fuimos directos a casa. La puerta estaba abierta. Corrí para la puerta y les deje a todos atrás. La casa estaba desordenada. Mi hermana, Alice y Rosalie estaban tiradas en el suelo sangrando.

-Llamad a una ambulancia por favor.

Las tres estaban juntas en el suelo me acerque y les tome el pulso, las tres tenían pulso pero iba muy despacio. Por fin llego la ambulancia y se la llevaron. Estaba muy preocupado por mi hermana. Estando en el hospital llame a mis padres.

-¿Diga?-Dijo mi madre.

-Mama, ¿esta papa ahí contigo?

-Si esta aquí a mi lado.

-Puedes poner el manos libres del teléfono.

-Si, claro, Hijo.-espere un segundo-ya esta.

-Mama, papa un ladrón a entrado en casa. Anoche se quedaron todos en casa a dormir y esta mañana por no despertar a Noe, Alice y Rosalie nos hemos ido todos los demás a comprar la comida. Y cuando estábamos pagando recibí una llamada sospechosa que decía que en casa tenia una sorpresa. Cuando he llegado a casa nos hemos encontrado a Noelia, Alice y Rosalie en el suelo sangrando. Hemos llamado a una ambulancia para que se las llevara al hospital. Y aquí estamos esperando a que termine la operación. Nos han dicho que las tres están muy graves y que posiblemente mueran durante la operación, pero todos nosotros esperamos que no sea como dicen los médicos. ¿Podríais venir para aquí hoy?

-Claro, Edward, ya estamos haciendo las maletas para ir para allá. No estamos muy lejos de allí llegaremos en una hora. Estamos en Port Ángeles.

-Llegad pronto por favor.

-Hasta ahora hijo

Y colgó.

Estuvimos esperando allí en la sala de espera con mucha agonia.

-¿Quiénes son los familiares o allegados de Noelia, Alice, y Rosalie?

-Somos nosotros.

-Les hemos extraído las balas a las tres. Alice y Rosalie están bien posiblemente dentro de unos días se puedan ir, pero Noelia esta en coma y no sabemos cuando despertara el impacto de las balas le ha hecho quedarse en coma. Si solo le hubiera dado una bala estaría como las otras pero al darle dos y en unos sito tan complicados. Una le a dado en el omoplato izquierdo y otra cerca del estomago. A las otras dos chicas les han dado en el mismo sitio en el brazo izquierdo. Podrán pasar a verlas dentro de una hora.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalito?

-¿¡¡¡Por que lo has hecho!!!?

-Pregúntaselo a tu hermana cuando despierte.

Y Colgó

-¿Quién era, amor?

-La persona que ha hecho que pase esto a las chicas.

-Y se digna a llamar.-Dijo Emmett enfadado

-Menos mal, que están bien. También se lo tenemos que agradecer por una parte porque ella me aviso de que algo pasaba en mi casa.

-Pero Edward no se te olvide que por ella estamos aquí.-Dijo Alec con lágrimas en su rostro. Después de todo es normal que el este así. Su hermana y su novia han estado a punto de morir.

-Es verdad.

Poco después llegaron mis padres, nunca me había fijado en sus ojos color dorado, pero la última vez que vi a mi madre los tenia negros.

-Hola hijo como esta tu hermana y las chicas.

-Alice y Rosalie despertaran pronto y se podrán irse dentro de unos días, pero Noe esta en coma profundo y abra que esperar a que se despierte.

-¿Y qué les paso?

-A Alice y a Rosalie les dispararon en el brazo izquierdo, pero a Noe le dispararon en el omoplato izquierdo y la otra cerca del estomago. Ya podemos ir a ver como esta Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Y a tu hermana?

-No la podemos ver hasta mañana.

-¿Carlisle puedes ocuparte del caso?

-Claro Esme.

La piel de mis padres era blanca como la cal.

Ya era prácticamente de noche.

-Esme, chicos por que no os vais todos a casa y mañana por la mañana volvéis a venir. Se os nota un tanto cansados.

Todos hicimos lo que mi padre nos dijo.

-Hijo, ¿por que lloras?-Le pregunto mi madre a Seth.

-Mi prima, Alice, esta ahí dentro. Y a su preciosa hija, Noe, le tengo mucho aprecio y la quiero mucho. Y por Rosalie que es la novia de mi primo y me da muchísima pena. Como tres personas que nunca le han hecho daño a nadie, pueden ocurrirle esta clase de cosas.

-Te gusta mi hija ¿no?

-Si, en cuanto la vi me enamoré de ella. Y por favor llámame Seth.

-Seth se nota que estas muy enamorado de mi hija. Creo que deberías decírselo cuanto antes.

Lo que oí me dejo muy impactado. Seth estaba enamorado de mi hermana.

-Si Seth tienes que decírselo.

Leguemos a casa, cenemos y nos acostemos a dormir para descansar para mañana. Me costo un poco dormir estaba pensando quien seria la persona que estaba haciendo esto a mi familia y a mis amigas.

Al fin me quedé dormido en mis divagaciones.

Seth POV

Esa noche dormí muy poco. No paraba de pensar en ellas y quien había sido el desgraciado o desgraciada que les ha podido hacer eso. Al fin se hizo de día y todos nos vestimos, desayunemos y nos fuimos al hospital. Edward le pregunto a la recepcionista donde estaba su hermana y si ya podía entrar la gente a verla, ella le dijo que si podíamos pasar a verla. Yo primero fui a visitar a Alice que estaba despierta.

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como un millón de pavos.

-Así que estas regular.

-¿Cómo están las demás?

-Rosalie esta como tú, pero Noe esta en coma.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

-En unos días. Bueno Alice voy a ver a Rosalie.

-Luego vendrás, ¿no?

-Pues claro como no voy a venir a ver a mi primita favorita. Hasta luego.

Me fui a la habitación de Rosalie era la de al lado.

-Hola Rose. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Y las demás como están?

-Alice esta bien como tu, pero Noe esta en coma y no se sabe cuando despertara.

-Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto Alec.

-Bien.

-Bueno yo los dejo solos. Luego vendré a verte.

Me fui directo a la habitación de mi amada, pero no entre me quede en la puerta.

-Seth,-levante la vista-¿qué haces aquí?

-Esperar a que ella se recupere.

-Ella esta bien, posiblemente dentro de poco despertará. Puedes pasar a verla si quieres.

-Vale.

Pase dentro y eso estaba lleno de gente.

-¿Podrían dejarme un rato a solas con ella?

-Si, claro.

-¿Quién quiere un café?

-Yo.-Dijeron algunos.

Cuando todos se fueron me senté al lado de ella. La cogí de la mano.

-Noe-comencé- no soy buen redactor de discursos, pero allá va. Noe cuando te vi tirada en el suelo-empecé a llorar y apoye mi frente en su mano- casi me da un ataque, no podía soportar que te pasase algo. Estoy loco de amor por ti, te sueño, te pienso, no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma como un mar inquieto. Será como tú quieras y si tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas me quedare colgado de este sentimiento. Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada. La noche en la que te conocí te estaba buscando hasta que te encontré en el jardín estabas disgustada y yo sin conocerte me enamoraste. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! Y aunque no me escuches, ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Alguien empezó a tocarme el pelo.

-La respuesta es si. Te quiero.

Esa era su voz. Alce la cabeza y vi que se había despertado.

-¿Lo as escuchado todo?

-Lo he escuchado todo. Lo que has dicho es precioso.

-Voy a ir ha avisar a tu hermano y a tus padres.

-Vale.

Me fui a la cafetería.

-Edward ven.

El vino.

-Ve a ver a tu hermana y avisa a tus padres para que podáis verla los tres solos.

-Vale.

Camine con hasta la mesa.

-Chicos me voy que mis padres me han llamado.

El se fue.

-Bueno voy a ver otra vez a Alice.

Recorrí el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice.

-Hola de nuevo primita.

-Hola Seth. Hay alguna novedad.

-Si Noe ha despertado.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando se ha despertado estaba yo con ella.

-Si que, bien. ¿Y cómo esta Rosalie?

-Como tu perfecta, como para salir hoy mismo de aquí.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Por que tengo novia.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Es alguien que esta muy cercano a ti.

-No me digas que tu novia es Noe.

-Si es ella, pero no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

-¿Y desde cuando sois novios?

-Desde hace una hora.

-Mira que bonito


	5. Las desgracias siguen

Cap5. Las desgracias siguen

Seth POV

Noe y yo llevamos dos meses saliendo y es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. Ella es adorable, guapa y ella es todo lo que yo buscaba en una chica y al final lo tengo y estos dos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida.

Las chicas hoy se han ido de compras todas juntas y los chicos estamos aquí jugando a la WII. Hecho de menos a mi niña y eso que solo llevamos media hora sin vernos.

-¿Cómo vamos Seth? La hechas de menos ¿no?- Yo asentí.- A todos nos pasa al principio. Y también te pasara que nunca quieras verla llorar, que no quieres verla angustiada, ni quieres que nadie le haga daño.

-Si es así Edward.

-Seth eso nos pasa a todos, pero cuando las volvemos a ver queremos quedarnos todo lo posible con ellas. Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños y no estaría mal que le hiciéramos una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. La podríamos hacer en el jardín una fiesta en la que todo sea de color blanco y azul la ropa, los decorados, todo.

-Pues es una buena idea o en vez del cumpleaños de una sola por que no celebramos el de todas ya que todas cumplen en el mismo mes.-Dijo Emmett.-Ese podría ser nuestro regalo para ellas.

-Pues si es buena idea.

Estuvimos toda la tarde planeando la fiesta y ellas no se podrían enterar así que decidimos mandarlas a un spa a todas el día antes de celebrar el cumpleaños y de ese modo nos daría tiempo preparar las cosas de la fiesta.

Ya era muy tarde y las chicas no venían así que Edward decidió llamar a su hermana.

-No contesta. Podéis llamar a las demás.

-Suena, pero no contesta nadie.

De repente llamaron al teléfono de la casa.

-¿Diga?

-No sigáis llamando las he secuestrado y no quiero que llaméis a la policía porque sino las mato a todas. Al principió solo iba a secuestrar a una, pero no la dejaban sola ni un segundo a si que me las lleve a las cinco. Llamare dentro de una hora.

-Ok.

Y colgó.

-Edward estas pálido, ¿quién era?

-No lo se lo único que me ha dicho es que ha secuestrado a las chicas. Decía que al principio solo iba a secuestrar a una de ellas, pero como no dejaban sola a esa una las secuestro a todas. Y me ha dicho que llamara dentro de una hora. Se lo tenemos que decir a sus padres. Id a recogerlos a todos y los traéis aquí. Yo voy a llamar a mis padres.

Yo, Edward y Emmett fuimos los únicos que nos quedemos. Ya que Emmett no tiene padres y yo no tengo que avisar a nadie.

A la media hora todos los padres estaban aquí. Mis tíos, los padres de Rosalie, los padres de Vero y los de Noe.

-Tengo una mala noticia para vosotros, aunque algunos ya lo saben, pero los padres no lo sabéis. Han secuestrado a Alice, a Rosalie, a Bella, a Vero y a mi hermana Noe. La que me lo ha dicho era una mujer ha llamado aquí y me ha dicho que solo quería a una pero como no la dejaban sola en ningún momento y decidió llevárselas a todas. Dentro de un cuarto de hora llamaran y también a dicho que no llamemos a la policía o las mata a todas. Solo nos queda esperar a que llame.

Al rato llamó.

-¿Diga?

-Ya he pensado en la recompensa que voy a pedir y la quiero mañana a las 18:00 en la puerta del instituto. Y a las 18:10 tendréis de vuelta a las chicas. Llamare dentro de una hora para ver como vais.

-¿Qué pides?

-30 millones de dólares.

Y colgó.

-¿Qué es lo que pide?

-Pide 30 millones de dólares. Para mañana a las 18:00 en la puerta del instituto y a ellas nos las dará a las 18:10.

-Nosotros podemos poner 10.-Dijo Carlisle.

-Nosotros podemos poner 8.-Dijeron los padres de Alice

-Nosotros solo podemos poner 5.-Dijeron los de Rosalie.

-Yo pongo 4.- Dijo Emmett

-Y nosotros ponemos 3-Dijeron los de Vero.

-Pues ya tenemos los 30 millones. Me pregunto si podemos adelantar la hora de entrega para las doce de la mañana.

Bella POV

-Nuestras familias nos van a salvar ya veras.-Dije

-Cállate me das dolor de cabeza.-Dijo apuntándome con una pistola.

-Tu cara me es familiar.

-No te acuerdas de mi Alice.

-¡¡¡Jessica!!!

-Si soy yo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por ella.- señalo a Noe.

-¿Por qué por mí?

-Tú me lo robaste. Era a ti a la única que quería. Y a ti te voy a torturar.

-¿Qué te robé?

-Me robaste a Seth el era mío. Y por eso te voy a torturar.-Se dio la vuelta para los secuaces.-Desatadla y atadla en la camilla

Noe POV

Los dos hombres que había allí me cogiéron. Me acostaron en la camilla y me ataron.

-Demetri, Felix, coged las cuchillas y el zumo de limón.

Ellos fueron a lo que le pidió Jessica. Pasaron los minutos.

-Voy a llamar a ver como esta lo de mi dinero, y tu- me señalo- vas a hablar con quien se ponga al teléfono y le vas a decir que todas estáis bien.

Cogió el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Cómo vais con el dinero?.... ya sabes no aviséis a la policía porque sino todas morirán… ahora vas a tener la suerte de hablar con una de ellas.

Me puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-Hola.

-¡¡¡Noe!!!¿Como estáis todas?

-Muy bien. Solo quiero que pongas el teléfono un momento en altavoz.

-Vale- espere- ya esta.

-Esto lo digo de parte de todas os queremos mucho a todos. Eso es lo que quería decir. Espera un momento se me ha olvidado. Mamá, papá, hermanito y Seth, no os pongáis tristes por que no estoy ahí yo estoy bien y os quiero mucho a los cuatro y a mis amigos y padres de las chicas deciros también que ellas están bien.

-Nosotros también os queremos y espero que estéis aquí pronto.

Ella me quito el teléfono de la oreja.

-Ya sabéis mañana a las 18:00 el dinero y a las 18:10 tendréis a las chicas.

Y ella colgó.

-Se nota que quereis a vuestros seres queridos eh.

-Si los queremos mucho.-Dije yo y era verdad.

-Tú cállate que por querer a una persona a la que no debes estas aquí.

-Tu no lo conseguiste porque el a ti no te quiere.

-Te he dicho que te callases.- me pego una torta y me empezó a salir sangre del labio.- Tu mas vale que en cuanto salgas de aquí lo dejes y así no te pasara nada malo.

Estaba claro que yo no lo iba a dejar así me pasaran mil cosas malas. Si yo tenía que estar así porque la psicópata de Jessica no quería razonar y pesar que si él no esta con ella no se lo merece ni una chispa. Y yo esta claro que no lo iba a dejar el es el que me ha devuelto la chispa que había en mí y yo por ella no iba a dejar al amor de mi vida si me tenían que pasar las cosas malas que me pasaran, pero yo a el no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo aunque me dijera que iba a matarme si tenía que morir por el lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Por fin llegáis con lo que os pedí.-Dijo Jessica.- y a ti te vamos a quitar la ropa y yo misma me encargaré de tu tortura.-Se dirigió a mí.

Me quitó la ropa y me dejó en ropa interior. Cogió una cuchilla y me cortó un poco la superficie del vientre y después cogió una jeringa con zumo de limón.

-Este es recién exprimido.

Me hecho el liquido en toda la herida.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

Alice POV

Jessica le quito los pantalones y la blusa y la dejó en ropa interior. Cogió una cuchilla y le corto un poco eso no pareció dolerle. Cogió una jeringuilla, supongo que lo que llevaba dentro era el zumo de limón.

-Este es recién exprimido.-Dijo ella.

Le hecho el líquido donde le había cortado. Y Noe profirió un grito.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

-¿Por qué le causas tanto dolor a ella?

-Para que aprenda a no robar lo que no es suyo.

-Seth nunca ha sido tuyo. A el no le gustan las arpías como tu.

-Acostadla en la otra camilla.-Miro a los dos hombres y luego a mi.-Tu sufrirás su mismo destino. A no ser que retires lo que me has dicho.

-No voy a retirar lo que es cierto, eres una arpía y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie y si Seth esta con ella es porque la quiere.

Mientras a mi me movían de sitio y me quitaban la ropa Noe seguía profiriendo gritos. La tortura estaba siendo larga, lenta y muy dolorosa. Noe lo pasaba muy mal y a mi me daba mucho dolor lo que estaba haciendo Jessica con ella . Se pasó con el limón y con los cortes.

Ese dolor luego lo tenía que sentir yo, pero prefiero compartirlo con ella antes que estar mirando cuando es aparente que esta sufriendo mucho y prefiero que Jessica lo haga sabiendo lo que de verdad pienso de ella.

Al parecer ya se había hecho de día.

-Jessica si eres tan amable me podrías decir que hora es.

-Claro, Alice.-Dijo con odio-JAJAJA-exclamó- son casi las 17:30, a lo mejor me da tiempo a torturarte con dolor, mi triunfo se acerca JAJAJA-exclamó con mezcla de odio y éxtasis.-Lo que no saben es que nada mas coger el dinero os mataré a ti y a ella y a las demás no las mataré, pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día, eso lo haré solo para que no hablen, mi triunfo esta cerca, JAJAJA.-Dijo con risa malévola.

Mientras que Jessica torturaba a Noe le quite una de las cuchillas y me la guarde, pero antes de eso se la enseñe a las chicas para que vieran donde la estaba escondiendo para que se salvaran ellas y nos salvaran a nosotras ya que Noe y yo estaríamos muy débiles. Después de la acción las mire y por lo visto habían entendido mi plan de fuga.

-Ahora te toca a ti, pero contigo serán cinco minutos ya que nos tenemos que ir ya mismo.

Me corto la verdad no dolía tanto, pero cuando me hecho el limón sentí ganas de chillar pero por no darle ese placer haría lo que fuera necesario.

Rosalie POV

Cada vez quedaba menos para que nos fuéramos a casa. Alice se había metido una cuchilla en sus pantalones para que la pudiéramos salvar.

Cuando íbamos en el Coche le cogí la cuchilla a Alice y me solté y solté a las demás y cuando Jessica abrió la puerta… zas patada en toda la boca. Saquemos a Alice y a Noe de allí y las llevemos directamente al hospital allí estaba Carlisle y las hospitalizo a las dos y les limpió todas las heridas, pero la malvada de Jessica había huido.

Esto no se iba a quedar así íbamos a meter a Jessica en la cárcel. Nos costará lo que nos costará.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo.

-¿Rosalie que ha pasado?

-Nos secuestraron a todas y torturaron a Alice y a Noe. Carlisle esta con ellas en estos momentos.

-¿Sabes quien lo hizo?

-Si.

-¿Quién?

-Seth la conoce. ¿Seth te suena a ti de algo el nombre de Jessica?

-Si, es una tía frívola y egoísta.

-Pues ella es la que ha hecho todo esto porque dice que si ella no te tiene que no te tendrá nadie.

Seth POV 

Como puede ser que Jessica mi amiga pueda hacerle algo así a una persona que lo único que ha hecho es amar a otra. Yo no sabia nada de que ella sintiera algo por mi, además yo nunca me fijaría en ella es frívola, amargada, egoísta,…

Todo lo que le ha pasado a Noe a sido culpa mía. Ella esta así por mi culpa. Esto no me lo perdonaré nunca en la vida. No quiero separarme de ella, pero tampoco puedo permitir que le pase algo así.

-Seth mi hija quiere verte.- Me dijo Carlisle.

-¿En que habitación esta?- Pregunté dudoso no sabía en que habitación estaba.

-Yo te acompañaré.

-Gracias.

Carlisle me llevó por varios pasillos y lleguemos a la habitación. Yo no es que no quisiera pasar es que no la quería ver de esa manera.

-Bueno Seth aquí es.

-Vale.

Entre por la puerta y me quede allí un minuto o dos preparándome para verla.

-Seth, ¿eres tu?-Dijo con voz débil casi inaudible.

-Si, soy yo amor.

-¿Puedes acercarte para que te vea?

Me acerque.

Ella estaba pálida, con los labios morados, el pelo lo llevaba despeinado y al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Amor, ¿desde cuando no as dormido?

-Desde hace dos noches.

-Pues tienes que dormir un poco. Me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas.

-No puedo dormir me duelen mucho las heridas.

-Me puedes enseñar las heridas.

-Si claro.

Se quito una chaqueta que tenia encima de una camiseta de tirantas y se quito también la sabana que le cubría las piernas. Tenía muchísimos cortes en el vientre, en las piernas, en los brazos.

-Y también esta de aquí.

También tenia una en la mandíbula. Jessica me las iba a pagar por esto.

-Perdóname todo esto a sido culpa mía. Perdóname por favor. Esto no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes. Por favor no me digas que te perdone porque no ha sido culpa de nadie.

-Si ha sido culpa mía sino estuviera contigo no te hubiera pasado esto. Tú estarías en tu casa y no aquí.

-No vuelvas a decir eso no ha sido culpa tuya. Tú y yo nos queremos eso no es nada malo. Prométeme que no nos separaremos por nada que nos pase.

-Te lo prometo.

-Amor, ¿me puedes tapar?

-Claro-la tapé.

Ella era hermosa hasta como estaba ahora, postrada en una cama de hospital. Con ese pelo suyo tan bonito, brillante y sedoso; esos ojos del color del chocolate que me tienen totalmente enamorado; esos labios que tiene tan hermosos y sensuales;… ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos no se como en tarado de Jacob no se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que es. Y lo que de verdad me enamoró de ella fue su forma de ser ella no quiere parecer otra persona ella es como es. Ella para mi es perfecta de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿En que piensas, amor?

-En nada, en lo perfecta que eres.

-Sabes que yo no soy perfecta y tú lo sabes muy bien mejor que nadie. Lo sabéis sobre todo mi hermano y tú, porque me conocéis más que los demás.

-Sabes de sobra que eres perfecta, aunque tú no lo reconozcas.

-Lo que tú digas.

Edward POV

Estaba muy angustiado por lo del secuestro de mi hermana y las heridas que le habían hecho que según Carlisle, mi padre, si no la hubieran traído antes ahora estaría muerta no soportaría perder a mi hermana.

-Voy a ir a verla, y quiero ir solo. ¿Papá cual es la habitación?

-La 308 esta en la tercera planta.

-Gracias.

Subí por las escaleras y no por el ascensor. Necesitaba pensar un poco de camino a la habitación. Quería ver como estaba mi hermana, ¿eso era mucho pedir para un hermano preocupado?. Yo creo que no es mucho pedir. Yo también tenía derecho a verla, la había cuidado desde que era un bebe. Mi hermana y yo desde siempre hemos estado muy unidos y nos hemos contado todo absolutamente todo no hay nada que no nos contemos. Ella, mi familia y mis amigos son lo único que me importa.

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación y toque.

-¡¡¡Pasa!!!-Dijo Seth desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Enana.

-Hola Grandote.

-¿Cómo estas?

-No muy bien todavía me duelen los cortes, aunque papá me los haya desinfectado. Por cierto, ¿como esta Alice?

-Bueno me voy, os dejo solos voy a ver a Alice.-Seth le dio a Noe un casto beso en los labios y después se marcho.

Espere unos minutos.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Sabes que si puedes.

-¿De que has estado hablando con Seth?

-Me ha dicho que necesito dormir un poco, se ha echado la culpa de lo que me ha pasado y me ha prometido que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos.

-Eso es lo que te ha dicho. La verdad es que si necesitas dormir, venga yo te ayudo.

Empecé a tararear su canción favorita y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

La dejé sola para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

-Me voy a casa a dormir, ¿alguien se viene conmigo?

-Edward yo me voy contigo.-Dijo Seth.

Nadie mas se quería venir así que yo y Seth nos fuimos a casa creo que los dos necesitábamos descansar, mi hermana se podía haber muerto y eso nos tenía destrozados a los dos. Yo sabía que el quería a mi hermana y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Lo conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero también se que es lo mejor para mi hermana.

-Seth, ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco… raro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No por saberlo. Seth ella se va a poner bien. Carlisle la curara y la observara. Yo se que posiblemente no sintamos esto como lo sientes tu, pero nosotros también la queremos. Yo solo puedo hablar por mí y a lo mejor por mis padres. Ella es lo único que tengo en esta vida aparte de mis padres y lo demás, pero yo me refiero que es lo único que me queda después de perder a mis verdaderos padres. Y la quiero muchísimo, yo creo que mas de la mayoría de los hermanos que tienen hermanas. Seth yo por mi hermana moriría si hiciera falta. Me preocupo mucho por ella, cuando le pasó eso con Jacob me enfade mucho, pero ahora se que si Jacob no le hubiera dicho eso no estaría contigo en este momento. Porque yo se que eres la persona que la hace feliz hasta en los momentos mas difíciles como el de esta noche cuando has ido a verla, no la había visto así en mucho tiempo.

-Pero Edward yo soy el causante de que ella este en el hospital. Porque si yo no estuviera con ella Jessica no le habría hecho eso.

-No digas eso que no es verdad.

-Si es verdad, yo soy el causante de que ella esta así.

-Yo te digo que no eres el causante de todo esto y te lo digo de todo corazón. Esa Jessica es una arpía que no va a encontrar novio en su vida y solo por ser como es ella una arpía sin escrúpulos.

-Eso ya lo se, pero yo no quiero que le haga daño a ella. Si tiene que hacerle a alguien daño que me lo haga a mi y no a ella.

Conforme íbamos hablando íbamos llegando a casa. Yo no podía dejar dormir a Seth en casa de Alice sin nadie allí le podría pasar algo.

Lleguemos a casa y metí el coche en el garaje. Entremos dentro por la puerta de la cocina y salimos al salón. Vi que Seth iba a acostarse otra vez en el sofá.

-Seth si quieres puedes dormir en la cama de Noe, para que no tengas que dormir en ese incomodo sofá.

-No, y si me dicen algo tus padres.

Apareció mi madre bajando por las escaleras.

-Hola hijo, hola Seth, ¿qué pasa?

-Mamá le he dicho a Seth que no tiene que dormir en el sillón pudiendo dormir en la habitación de Noe.

-¿Por qué no quieres Seth? Estas como en tu casa de hecho esta ya es tu casa por si necesitas algo, no tienes porque dormir en ese incomodo sofá. –Se dio la vuelta y me miro- Déjale un pijama tuyo – se dio la vuelta y lo miro a el- y Seth por favor vete a dormir a la habitación de Noe te lo pido por favor.

-Vale iré arriba a su habitación espero que no le moleste a usted señora Cullen.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Esme. No me molesta de acuerdo y te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras, vale.

-Vale seño… Esme.

Mi madre se fue otra vez para arriba.

-Vamos a que te de un pijama Seth.

Fuimos a mi habitación y le di un pijama y se fue a la habitación de mi hermana.

En cuanto el se fue, me quite la ropa y me puse el pijama me acosté en la cama y me dormí.


	6. Las recuperaciones

Cap6. Las recuperaciones.

Carlisle POV

-¿Papá me pondré bien?- Pregunto mi hija.

-Claro hija.- Le dije a mi hija que estaba preocupada- Saldrás dentro de una semana.

-¿Papá, y mi hermano?

-Esta en casa con mamá y Seth. Es que se fueron a dormir ayer por la noche allí y Edward quería que Seth no se quedara solo en casa de Alice.

-Cuando venga le podrías decir a Edward que viniera a verme quiero hablar con el.

-Vale hija cuando llegue y o le aviso para que venga. ¿Quieres que venga solo?

-Si por favor.

-Bueno hija yo me tengo que ir.

-Bueno adiós papá.

Me fui de la habitación me resultaba muy fácil estar con los humanos sobre todo desde que empecé a no oler la sangre humana cuando empecé a ser médico.

Yo a mis hijos nunca les haría daño de esa manera tan brutal, al revés que otros vampiros nosotros bebemos sangre de animales les tenemos mucho respeto a los humanos y no queremos su muerte. Ni mi mujer Esme ni yo bebemos sangre humana.

Me estaban llamando al móvil.

-¿Si?

-Carlisle, me voy a ir con los chicos al hospital te veré en tu despacho.

-Vale Esme dile a Edward que Noe quiere hablar con el a solas. Y quiere que sea en cuanto llegue aquí.

-Vale se lo digo ahora sin falta. Hasta ahora cariño.

-Hasta ahora. Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti.

Y colgué.

Noe POV

Quería ver a mi hermano, necesitaba que me hiciese un favor.

Toc,toc.

-Pasa.- Mi voz sonó muy dévil.

-Hola hermanita, ¿querías verme?

-Si te quería pedir un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Seth y quiero que le compres un regalo. Después de esto te debo algo muy grande.

-Ahh si. ¿Qué le compro?

-Lo que tú creas que le puede gustar a un chico.

-Vale.

Quería que ese día fuera especial para el, que fuera el mejor día de su vida. Aunque no seria lo mismo conmigo en el hospital.

-Por favor, cómprale una tarta vale y le dais una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa. Aunque se que yo no podré estar allí.

-Claro que si vas a poder.

-No voy a poder. Bueno voy a por lo que me as dicho.

-Bueno hermanito, adiós.

Edward POV

Me fui de la habitación directo al despacho de Carlisle.

Me gustaría tener a mi hermana cuanto antes en casa.

Toque a la puerta.

-¡¡¡Pasa!!!

-Papá soy yo Edward.

-¿Qué querías hijo?

-Me preguntaba, ¿si Noe podría irse a casa?

-Si claro hoy ya se podía ir yo la cuidare en casa. De hecho la iba a llevar ahora mismo a casa. Mamá ya quiere tenerla en casa.

-Puedes ir tú a decírselo. Yo voy a ir al centro comercial para prepararle a Seth una fiesta en casa de Alice. Así que hoy Seth tiene que seguir durmiendo en casa.

-Vale. Ahora mismo esta en casa se tiro toda la noche con ella y estaba cansado y se ha ido a dormir a casa. Cuando Noe este allí se va a poner contento.

-Pues si. Bueno papá me voy tengo que buscar algunos regalos y comprar las cosas.

Noe POV

Estaba muy contenta porque Seth se había quedado conmigo toda la noche. Es un amor. El es un chico normal no como los demás que son unos superficiales que si tienen novia por mucho que estén con ella no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen, son unos cabezas huecas. Yo se que el me quiere, pero también a veces me pregunto si lo que el siente por mi es verdad. Esto se lo dije a mi hermano y me dijo que estaba loca como no me iba a querer. Según el a los hombres no les gusta perder el tiempo. El es el trueno y yo soy el relámpago que lo acompaña el uno sin el otro no somos nada, somos como Romeo y Julieta, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro somos inseparables.

Tocaron a la puerta varias veces.

-¡¡Pasa!!

-Hola Noe soy Jacob

-Hola Jacob.-Dije secamente.- ¿A que has venido?

-He venido a verte y a pedirte disculpas.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Estubo pensando por un buen rato. Que bicho le había picado a Jacob, el era muy orgulloso y nunca pedía perdón.

-Quería pedirte perdón por haberte dejado así, no debería de haberte hecho eso. Yo en cierto modo te quería pero solo como una amiga y en cuanto te dije eso me arrepentí de habértelo dicho. Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga. Por lo menos a nadie le gustara pero a mi solo me importa que seamos amigos que dejemos de tratarnos a así. Se lo que te hice y estoy arrepentido de todo, pero yo a quien verdaderamente quería era a Nina. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Seremos amigos?

-Te perdono, pero te vas a tener que ganar mi amistad.

-Vale lo intentaré.

-Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seth. Nina también puede venir. Es que mi hermano le va a preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños por petición mía, quiero que mi novio pase el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

-No sabía que Seth fuera tu novio.

-Si somos novios desde dos días después de que me dejaras. Yo me enamoré de el. Me hizo olvidar lo que sentía por ti.

Tuvimos una larga charla y al final se fue, porque había quedado con Nina.

-¿Puedo pasar princesa?

-Si, papá.

-Hija ya te puedes ir de aquí así que vístete y nos vamos.

-De verdad me puedo ir ya.

Baje de la cama con un poco de dolor recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Me vestí y salí para afuera donde me esperaba mi padre para llevarme a casa. Salimos del hospital y nos fuimos al coche de mi padre.

-Le vamos a dar una sorpresa a tu madre, ella cree que saldrás del hospital dentro de unas semanas.

-Vale entonces como lo vamos ha hacer para que no me vea en cuanto entre por la puerta.

-Mira me llevare a todos los que estén en la casa a la cocina y entonces tú entraras por la puerta que yo dejaré abierta. Y tu iras y te sentaras en el sofá y entonces yo les diré que pasen y te verán allí.

-Vale será una gran sorpresa para mamá.

-Yo creo que para todos los que estén en casa. Y hemos llegado.

-¿Estoy bien papá?

-Claro estas muy guapa hija.

-Voy yo primero y tú detrás de mí sin que den cuenta y cuando les saque entras y te sientas en el sofá. Ok.

-Entendido.

El fue delante de mí con mis cosas pero cuando entro las dejo en la puerta y los saco a todos no vi quien había dentro. Solo subí un poco las escaleras y me senté hasta que Carlisle me dijo que pasara y me senté en el sofá que tanto echaba de menos al igual que mi acogedora casa.

Mi padre ya estaba allí esperando a que estuviera lista.

Ya estaba sentada y lista.

-Ya-Dije en un susurro.

-¡¡¡¡Ya podéis pasar!!!!

Ellos pasaron.

-¡¡Hija te he echado mucho de menos!!-Esme vino corriendo a abrazarme y así nos tiremos un tiempo.

-Cariño vamos a ir a eso, ¿no?-Dijo Carlisle.

-Si vamos.

-Vendremos mañana en la mañana vale cariño, díselo a Edward.

-Vale mamá se lo diré, estará al llegar a casa.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla a mi y otro a Seth que estaba al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Lo echaba tanto de menos no podía estar sin el en ningún momento. Estábamos de vacaciones.

Viendo que Seth no se movía del marco de la puerta me levante con mucho cuidado.

-Voy al servicio. Ahora bajo.

El no dijo nada. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaría? No lo entendía esta mañana estaba muy contento y ahora parecía que estaba enfadado.

Cuando termine del baño fui a mi habitación se me ocurrió llamar a Alice.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Alice soy yo Noe.

-Hola Noe. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien ya estoy en mi casa.

-Edward no me habías dicho que tu hermana ya no estaba en el hospital.-Estaría mi hermano allí con ella.

-Yo no lo sabía.-Dijo mi hermano por detrás.

-El no lo sabía Alice. Podrías venir a casa y os quedáis todos a dormir necesito hablar contigo supongo.

-Supongo que si, pero cuando dices todos son todos.

-Si. Así que avisa a todos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Me podrías pasar a mi hermano, por favor?

-Si claro. ¡¡¡Edward!!! Noe quiere hablar contigo.

-Dime hermanita.

-Mamá y papá no volverán hasta mañana y he pensado que para no estar los dos solos en casa podrían venirse todos a casa a dormir para celebrar que ya estoy en casa. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Esta bien ahora voy para allá a sacar las cosas. Vale hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Colgué

Decidí llamar a Esme.

-¿Si?

-Mamá he pensado que para que Edward y yo no nos quedemos solos invitar a los chicos a quedarse en casa.

-Esta bien así no estaréis solos.

-Vale mamá muchas gracias. Adiós. Os quiero.

-Yo también os quiero. Adiós.

Colgué y baje abajo.

Seth seguía en el mismo sito sin moverse me estaba empezando a preocupar nunca había estado así conmigo.

Me acerque a el.

-Seth, ¿qué te pasa? No te has movido de ahí.

-Noe no me pasa nada.

-Yo se que si te pasa algo lo presiento

-Me he quedado muy sorprendido al verte aquí en tu casa. Yo creía que ibas a estar en el hospital más tiempo.

-Y por eso estas así. ¡¡Ven aquí tontito!!!-Le di un fuerte abrazo y me dio igual que me dolieran las heridas el intenta no hacerme daño pero a mi me daba igual.

-Te quiero, mi princesita. Ahora tú eres mi vida tu y solo tu eres la que me completa y ten claro que te querré para siempre.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero a ti y nunca te dejaría por nadie en este mundo y tú lo sabes.

Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca ambos de mutuo acuerdo acerquemos los labios y nos dimos un dulce besos cargado de amor de y de ternura de los que nunca te cansas ese beso para mi duro una eternidad y fue muy hermoso.

-Hum hum-alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros. En ese momento cortemos el beso y me di la vuelta era mi hermano con Vero, Alice, Alec, Bella, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

-Hola chicos. Un abrazo.- abrí los brazos.- Os he echado de menos a todos.

-Y nosotros a ti también te hemos echado de menos.

Preparemos todo para poder dormir todos en casa. Preparemos la cena. Yo ayude en todo lo que puede.

Subí las escaleras para ir al baño. Después de ir me fui a mi habitación y estaba igual que la deje aquel día. Todo estaba donde lo había dejado, menos todo lo que había encima de la cama que estaba en su sitio. Me recosté en la cama.

-¿Estas a gusto en tu cama?

-Si, todo esta igual he echado muchas cosas de menos en todo este tiempo. La habitación esta igual que cuando lo deje, excepto la cama y lo que había encima de ella.

-Lo quito mamá para Seth durmiera aquí mientras que tu estabas en el hospital.

-¿Sabes lo que de verdad he echado de menos?

-No, ¿que ha sido?

-Las peleillas que teníamos de vez en cuando nos aburríamos, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, cuando estés totalmente curada tendremos una peleilla de esas. Ok.

-Me encanta que estéis todos felices por tenerme aquí, pero Seth no esta tan feliz como yo me esperaba que estaría, ¿qué le pasará?

-Se siente culpable de que tu estés así y que el no haya podido evitarlo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-No, pero me puedo hacer una idea de por lo que esta pasando. Y si a el le pasara algo parecido a lo que te ha pasado a ti, ¿tu que pensarías?

-Que ha sido culpa mía. Pero el no tiene la culpa y el lo sabe que se haya enamorado de mi no pasa nada el no es culpable por eso.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Podéis bajar os estamos esperando para ver la película.

-Claro no os vamos ha hacer esperar.

Mi hermano me dio un abrazo de oso y después bajemos a ver la película de "Sentido y sensibilidad". Los chicos cuando estaban viendo la película parecían un poco aburridos, se ve que no les gustaba mucho las películas de amor. Después de terminar de ver las película nos pusimos a ver "Hermandad de sangre" tenia muchísimo miedo y dolor en las escenas dolorosas me escondía en el enorme pecho de Seth y mientras yo hacía eso el me acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo a modo de consolarme un poco por el miedo que sentía. Al final de la película me quede flipando cuando se descubre al asesino de la película.

Llamaron al teléfono me levante para ir a cogerlo y no me di cuenta de que Emmett estaba en el suelo y me caí encima del. Me dolió pero no podía parar de reirme por la situación graciosa. Mi hermano cogió el teléfono partido de la risa, pero cuando pregunto quien era el que había llamado se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

-Noe es para ti.

Fui al teléfono aun partida de la risa.

-Alo.

-Noe soy Jacob.

-Hola. ¿Qué querías?

-Nada que he ido a visitarte y vi que no estabas y el médico me dijo que te habías ido a casa y me preguntaba si podía ir a verte mañana.

-Claro, te dije cuando hablemos que te podías venir mañana.

-Es verdad.

-Bueno mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.

-Chao.

El colgó y yo volví a mi sitio al lado de Seth.

Pusimos otra película la cual no tenia ganas de ver no me gustaba las partes que se suponen que son de risa no tienen gracia ninguna. Toda la película estuve mirando el rostro de Seth, tan precioso como siempre. No veía la hora de que llegara su fiesta.

En cuanto termino la película nos fuimos a la cama. Seth fue a cambiarse antes de venirse a dormir conmigo y yo hice lo mismo antes de que el llegara.

Si entro haciendo ruido yo no lo escuche. Me empezó a dar un beso casto, pero después del beso casto paso al pasional me levanto la camisón, que era muy cortito, un poco y alojo sus manos en mis finas caderas, empezó a rodearme entrelazando sus manos en mi espalda para que no pudiera escapar pero no hacia falta no me iba a se parar de el nunca. Rodeé mis piernas en su cadera y el camino hacía la cama sin que yo me diera cuenta. Con mucho cuidado me recostó en la cama y me sacó en camisón por la cabeza y siguió la ola de pasión descontrolada.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de una noche de pasión, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Y estaba encantada de que haya sido con el y no con otro.


	7. Vero y Edward

Cap7. Vero y Edward

Vero POV

Después de ver todas aquellas películas y de que Seth y Noe se fueran para arriba, todos los demás nos quedemos abajo.

-Edward, ¿quién era el que o la que ha llamado?

-Era Jacob, que tenía que decirle unas cosas.

-Ah. Pero no estaban peleados desde que la dejo de esa forma.

-Pues si no tengo ni idea de por que ahora tan de repente le vuelve a hablar.

La verdad yo tampoco me explicaba por que razón la llamaba después de tanto tiempo. Se lo tendría que preguntar a Noe.

Hice un bostezo y después de eso todos se contagiaron e hicieron lo mismo.

-Tengo un poco de sueño. Edward, me voy a ir a dormir.

-Me voy contigo, amor.

-Me parece que vamos todos a dormir.

Yo subí delante de mi amado Edward.

No me imaginaba mi vida sin el yo lo querría por siempre y para toda eternidad. Yo sin el podría morir. Lo que la gente no entendía es que yo daría mi vida por Edward.

Tenía la sensación de que algo muy bueno iba a pasar esta noche, pero no sabía que iba a ser.

Lleguemos a la habitación de Edward y nos pusimos los pijamas. El mió estaba formado por unos pantalones muy cortos y un top de tirantas, el de el consistía en un pantalón corto. Cuando lo vi con el pecho descubierto se me corto la respiración.

Edward y yo deshicimos la cama y nos metimos dentro. Al poco después, se ve que le entro calor y puso el aire acondicionado.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-Dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo delicadamente.

-Si.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y acomodé el rostro en su pecho y posicione mis manos en su pecho.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.-Dije, como si le estuviera dando poca importancia a la pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Tu de verdad me quieres? No soy tu tipo de chica precisamente. Tu pareces un adonis griego y yo una pobre campesina, que no cree que llegue a estar con un hombre como tu.

-No, no te quiero.-En ese momento me sentí como si no fuese nada.- No me mires es así es cierto yo no te quiero, yo te amo. Te lo puedes creer yo no soy precisamente como me describes. Para mi tu eres la mas bella de todas las mujeres. Te lo quieras creer tu o no. Me enamoré de ti por como eres, no por quien quieren los demás que seas tu. Y además te puedo asegurar una cosa, a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo con nadie, y tu no eres precisamente un perdida de tiempo.

-No digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza.

-Sabes una cosa.

-No.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves adorable.

Me besó la frente, la nariz y por ultimo en los labios. Me besó apasionadamente sentía el sabor de sus besos, como siempre delicioso. Me cogió de las caderas y me apretó contra el, con el mismo acto reflejo entrelace mis manos en sus cabellos de bronce, y los desordené mas de lo ya estaban. A la fuerza nos tuvimos que separar nos faltaba el aire, nuestros pechos se movían rítmicamente por lo agitado de nuestro beso.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.-Dijo el con voz entrecortada y salió rápidamente.

Me levante de la cama no podía más cono el ardor que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Deseaba lo que podía haber pasado antes de que Edward se fuera, me hubiera encantado.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Me susurro al oído. No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente, y conforme encontré sus labios empecé a besarlos desesperadamente. Le deseaba tanto. Pegue un saltito y me colgué de su cadera, el me sujeto para que no me calle. Las mejillas se me humedecieron, a causa del deseo que me embargaba, es como si todo lo que viera en ese momento fuese solo ese deseo, el mismo que el que el tenía en sus ojos. El caminó hasta la cama conmigo a cuestas y me acostó en ella, quedó encima de mí.

Después de eso me acuerdo de muy poco el deseo cerro mi mente y no podía pensar.

Pero me alivia pensar que el primero que ha tocado mi cuerpo de esa manera a sido el.

Edward POV

Después de ver las películas mi hermana y Seth se fueron a la habitación de ella.

Después de que se fueran mis amigos y yo nos quedemos en el salón.

-Edward, ¿quién era el que o la que ha llamado?-Pregunto mi adorada novia.

-Era Jacob, que tenía que decirle unas cosas.-No lo soportaba no se como tenía la desfachatez de llamar a mi hermana después de lo que le hizo.

-Ah. Pero no estaban peleados desde que la dejo de esa forma.-Eso pensaba yo, dije para mis adentros.

-Pues si no tengo ni idea de por que ahora tan de repente le vuelve a hablar.- Se lo tendría que preguntar a mi hermana.

Mi ángel hizo un bostezo supuse que estaba muy cansada y después de ella hacer el bostezo todos los demás hicimos lo mismo.

-Tengo un poco de sueño. Edward, me voy a ir a dormir.- dijo con esa voz angelical que me cortaba la respiración.

-Me voy contigo, amor.

-Me parece que vamos todos a dormir.

Mi amor y yo subimos las escaleras y pasemos el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Lleguemos a mi habitación y nos pusimos los pijamas. El suyo estaba formado por unos pantalones muy cortos y un top de tirantas, el mio consistía en un pantalón corto. Cuando la vi con ese pijama me embargo un deseo increíble.

Deshicimos la cama y nos metimos dentro.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Si.

Se dio la vuelta y puso su cara en mi pecho y sus manos a os lados de su cara.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.-Me dijo que ese tono que tanto me encanta.

-Claro.

-¿Tu de verdad me quieres? No soy tu tipo de chica precisamente. Tu pareces un adonis griego y yo una pobre campesina, que no cree que llegue a estar con un hombre como tu.

-No, no te quiero-Me estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviera loco.- No me mires es así es cierto yo no te quiero, yo te amo. Te lo puedes creer yo no soy precisamente como me describes. Para mi tu eres la mas bella de todas las mujeres. Te lo quieras creer tu o no. Me enamoré de ti por como eres, no por quien quieren los demás que seas tu. Y además te puedo asegurar una cosa, a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo con nadie, y tu no eres precisamente un perdida de tiempo.

-No digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza.

-Sabes una cosa.

-No.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves adorable.

Le besó la frente, la nariz y por ultimo en los labios. Le besó apasionadamente sentía el sabor de sus besos, como siempre delicioso. Le cogí de las caderas y la apreté contra mi, con el mismo acto reflejo ella paso sus manos por mi cabello, y los desordenó mas de lo ya estaban. A la fuerza nos tuvimos que separar nos faltaba el aire, nuestros pechos se movían rítmicamente por lo agitado de nuestro beso.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.-Dije el con voz entrecortada y salió rápidamente.

Me levante de la cama no podía más cono el ardor que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Estuve en el baño echándome un poco de agua, tenía muchísimo calor.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Le susurro al oído. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y conforme encontró mis labios empezó a besarlos desesperadamente. Le deseaba tanto. Pegó un saltito y se colgó de mi cadera, la sujete para que no se callese. Las mejillas se le humedecieron. Caminé hasta la cama con ella a cuestas, quedé encima de ella.

….

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. No la podré olvidar nunca.


	8. El cumpleaños de Seth

Cap8. El cumpleaños de Seth.

Seth POV

Me desperté sumamente feliz.

La noche anterior fue una pasada. Todavía no quería, pero fueron las sensaciones del momento las que me llevaron hasta allí. Fue una noche fantástica, no había estado más feliz en toda mi vida. Ella ya era mía y yo de ella, no me iba separar de ella nunca en la vida, jamás de los jamases.

La estaba mirando embobado, miraba su pecho subir y bajar por la respiración, su hermoso rostro; toda ella era perfecta yo la adoraba, ella era mi reina y yo su esclavo.

Se dio la vuelta y se acomodo en mi pecho, en cuanto se dio la vuelta deje de tocarle el pelo y le rodee la cintura con la mano.

Al poco rato empezó a removerse contra mi pecho, y supe que estaba despierta.

Antes de que le dijera nada aspiro profundo.

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días-dijo adormilada. Se estiro un poco y me beso.-Sabes que te quiero demasiado como para darte una sorpresa.-Que sorpresa.-Bueno me voy al baño a arreglarme.

Se enrolló con la sabana. Cogió ropa y se fue. Al poco rato se asomó por la puerta.

-Estamos solos en casa. ¿Te bañas conmigo?

-Si tú quieres.

-Claro sino no te lo preguntaría.

Me levante y me lleve la ropa., para poder ponérmela después de ducharme.

Cuando llegue ella ya estaba dentro de la ducha. Yo la restregué a ella y viceversa. Ella era la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Salimos de la ducha y nos sequemos y vestimos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Le pregunté.

Le sonó la tripa.

-Me parece que eso es un si.-Dijo ella. Y esa sonrisa que tanto me vuelve loco se dibujo en su cara.

-Pues bajemos que te haga el desayuno.

-Gracias, mi vida. Mientras yo voy a arreglar la habitación.

-Vale.

Yo baje a la cocina.

-¡Que quieres para desayunar!

-Unos cereales, por favor.

Cogí un cuenco del estante y eche un puñado de cereales y le puse la leche al lado. Yo me eche unos poquitos de cereales en otro cuenco.

-¡Ya esta amor!

-No hace falta que me grites estoy aquí.

-Perdona amor.

Le di un beso, solo fue un ligero roce.

¿Por qué sus labios tenían que ser tan suaves? No podía soportar las ganas que tenía de besarla, pero podría aguantarme hasta que terminara de desayunar.

"Mirándolo bien es mas perfecta de lo que yo creía", pensé.

¿Por qué ella creería que la iba ha abandonar? No iba a ser así, por lo menos hasta que no la amara más aunque eso no iba a suceder la amaba demasiado.

De pronto mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos ella me sujeto la barbilla y me besó. Ese beso fue lo mejor de mi vida.

-Lo de anoche fue genial.-Ella lo dejo caer como el que no quiere la cosa.- ¿Es que no te gusto?

Me vio muy callado y la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-No es eso todo lo que hagamos tú y yo juntos siempre será perfecto.

-Que adorable que eres.

-Voy arriba ahora vuelvo.

-Vale corazón.

Ella subió las escaleras y se escucho un golpe.

Salí corriendo para arriba y estaba tirada en el suelo con las manos en las costillas.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, es solo que el dolor que no sentí anoche lo estoy sintiendo ahora.

Le levante la camiseta. Tenía hematomas por todo el vientre.

-Lo siento, cariño no quería hacerte ese daño.

-Corazón soy propensa a los hematomas no pasa nada. Me pasa cada vez que me doy un golpe o me aprietan fuerte en algún punto concreto.

-Lo siento yo no quería hacerte eso. A las personas que se quiere no se les hace daño.

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho

-No pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho. Se que me quieres y nunca me harías daño-dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda-. Pero por favor no te pongas así.

-Venga te ayudó a levantarte.

La levante con cuidado y la lleve a su habitación y la acosté en la cama. Yo me acosté al lado de ella y la abracé.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre un "Te quiero".

Pasamos allí todo lo que quedaba de mañana, hasta la hora de la comida, en la que comimos con toda la familia. La verdad todos estaban un poco raros.

Dio la tarde y decidimos Noe y yo ir a casa de Alice a recoger unas cosas que me hacían falta, porque Noe quería que me quedara con ella en su casa un tiempo.

Nos bajemos del coche y nos fuimos a la puerta de casa y abrí con la llave que me dio Alice cuando llegue allí.

Entre y encendí las luces.

-¡Sorpresa!

Me llevé un susto de muerte.

Es verdad era mi cumpleaños y no me había acordado.

Todos me felicitaron.

Todos menos mi ángel. La busque con la mirada y cuando la encontré ella me estaba mirando y me hizo señas para que fuera. Me acerque a ella.

-Felicidades

-Tu lo sabías.

-Si.

Se acercó a mi pecho y escondió su cabeza en el. Yo la abracé y ella empezó como a convulsionarse.

-¿Por qué lloras? Un ángel no debería llorar…eso debería de estar prohibido.

-No estoy llorando de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Mientras estábamos todos a su rollo alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo.-Dijo mi querido ángel levantándose de un salto.

Tenia tanto jubilo acumulado en su cuerpecito que fue a abrir la puerta saltando. En cuanto ella abrió la puerta y entro un muchacho con una chica, Edward puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.-Contesto arisco.

Edward se fue directo a la puerta y yo me fui detrás de el.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Edward-hablo mi ángel- lo he invitado yo.

-Después de lo que te hizo lo invitas.

-Me explico lo que pasó y le perdoné.

-¿Por qué?

-Edward a la gente se le perdona, y con lo que el me dijo esta perdonado. Por favor hermano perdónalo no es un chico malo.

Edward lo meditó un momento.

-Te perdono son cosas del pasado. Jacob perdóname por mi comportamiento.

-No pasa nada Edward es normal que te pongas así es tu hermana.

Nos quedemos callados unos segundos.

-Que descortés por mi parte. Jacob, Nina, el es Seth mi novio.

-Encantado.-Contesté.

-Estaba deseando conocerte, Noe es de lo único que habla.

-Encantada.

Después cada uno se fue a donde quiso.

Noe y yo nos quedamos con Jacob y Nina hablando de cualquier cosa que surgiera, como nos iba la vida y eso.


	9. Cumpleaños de las chicas

Cap9. Cumpleaños de las chicas.

Alice POV

Una vez a la semana era nuestra noche de chicas y hoy la celebramos en mi casa.

Esa noche jugamos a verdad o reto, a las escondidas (aunque somos demasiado mayores), nos tiramos almohadas, vemos películas y cuando ya estamos que nos caemos de sueño nos vamos a la cama a dormir.

Y esa semana no fue la última.

Por la mañana nos levantemos todas a la vez y nos fuimos a la cocina y había un sobre donde ponia "Para nuestras chicas"

Dentro habia una nota para cada una.

-Las vamos a leer en voz alta, ¿no?.- Dijo Bella.

-Pues claro.

-Empiezo yo.-Dijo Bella

La leyó primero antes, para no equivocarse.

-Ardillita. Espero que te lo pases bien en el spa. Estarás allí todo el día así que te echare un poco de menos.- Hizo una pausa.- Te quiero tu Jasper.

-Bueno ahora a mi.- Dijo Rosalie.- Osita. Hoy estarás en el spa todo el día y no te veré. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. Te quiero. Por siempre tuyo, Alec.

-Bueno ahora yo- Dije.- Caramelito. El tiempo que estes en ese spa te voy a extrañar mucho. Te quiere Emmett.

-Bueno yo.- Dijo Vero.- Chiquitina. Espero no estar separado de ti todo el día. Pero te vas a ver guapísima cuando vuelvas. Te quise, te quiero y te querré. Por siempre tu Edward.

-Bueno supongo que me toca a mi.- Dijo Noe.- Princesita no, eres mas que eso eres mi reina. No estar hoy sin ti se me va a hacer eterno. Te mando muchos besos. Te amo preciosa. Seth.

-Oh que bonitos que son.- Dijimos todas e hicimos un suspiro.

Segui mirando en el sobre y encontre unas tarjetas de credito con el nombre de cada una y les di a cada una la suya. Y dentro del sobre todavía quedaba una nota.

-Chicas os leo esto.

-OK.

-Chicas después del spa os tenéis que arreglar. Cuando terminéis os tenéis que comprar un vestido cada una, pero tiene que ser en azul o en blanco, vais a ir a la peluquería que hay en el spa y que os pongan guapas después vais a la casa de Alice y os poneis los vestidos y a eso de las siete de la tarde os queremos aquí a todas vestidas y hermosas. Que os lo paséis genial.

Subimos corriendo a mi habitación a vestirnos. Me puse unos vaqueros ajustados a la cadera y una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima un suerte de manga corta negro. Y unos zapatos negros con tacón. Nos acercamos al espejo de mi habitación en el que copiamos las cinco.

-Nos vemos muy lindas.

Seguimos mirándonos y nos fuimos al coche, en el que íbamos un tanto apretadas.

Así apretaditas nos fuimos al spa, después iríamos a casa a coger otro coche.

Cuando llegamos al spa. Le dijimos a la recepcionista que queríamos: masaje de chocolate, baño de barro e ir a la peluquería que había allí. La chica nos dijo que no había problema. Primero, nos dieron el masaje con chocolate, que fue muy relajante. Después, el baño de barro, un tanto asqueroso si piensas que es barro pero estuvo bien. Después nos dirigimos a la peluquería. En la que nos cortaron un poco las puntas y nos alisaron a todas el cabello. Después de terminar la peluquería pagamos y nos fuimos a casa de Rosalie a que cogiera el coche.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Rosalie, Noe y ella se bajaron y las demás pusimos rumbo al centro comercial.

Rosalie POV

Noe y yo nos bajamos del coche de Alice y fuimos a por el mío.

Ella se sentó en el lado del copiloto.

-¿Noe te pasa algo?-Puse en marcha el coche y nos pusimos en camino al centro comercial.

-No solo es que estaba pensando que se trepan entre manos los chicos.

-Yo también me lo pregunto. Me imagino que cuando estemos en tu casa lo sabremos. ¿No?

-Pues tienes razón. Ahora a comprarnos unos hermosos vestidos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice y las chicas nos esperando en la puerta.

-¿Vamos a comprarnos nuestros vestidos?

-¡Si!

Fuimos a dentro y miramos muchas tiendas de ropa. Yo cogí y elegí el vestido de Noe, el cual le encanto, y ella escogió el mió.

Todas encontramos nuestro vestido ideal y nos fuimos a casa de Alice.

Quedaba hora y media para que nos tuviéramos que ir a casa de Noe y Alice decidió que nos vistiéramos y nos retocaríamos el maquillaje y que después podríamos irnos. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Sonó el teléfono de Noe y se fue a hablar a otra sala. Después volvió y nos dijo que podíamos irnos ya para allá.

Noe y yo nos subimos en mi coche y Alice iba detrás de nosotras. Llegamos todas juntas a casa de Noe. Los chicos nos estaban esperando fuera todos iban con traje y les quedaba a todos de miedo.

-Hola, a todas. Antes de entrar a casa os tenéis que poner esto.

Cada uno nos tendió una especie de de antifaz para dormir por el que no se veía nada. Ellos nos iban guiando a donde quiera que fuésemos. Ellos se pararon y nos soltaron.

-Ya os la podéis quitar.

Noe POV

-Ya os las podéis quitar.

Cuando me quite la especie de antifaz me quede deslumbrada por lo que vieron mis ojos. Era impresionante que ellos hubieran echo esto para nosotras. Estábamos en el jardín y en este había una carpa blanca con las decoraciones en azul y en la patas había globitos blancos y azules. Todas las personas que habían asistido iban con vestidos blancos y azules. Mamá iba con un vestido de cóctel azul y en la cintura llevaba un lazo blanco. Papá iba con un traje blanco con una camisa azul marino y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Edward iba con un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Seth iba con un traje negro con una camisa azul turquesa, mi color favorito, y no llevaba corbata.

-¡Felicidades!

Cada una nos acerquemos a nuestra pareja y la abrazamos.

-Gracias por haber hecho esta fiesta.- Le dije a Seth cerca de su oido.

-No me des las gracias a sido por tu cumpleaños.

-Sabias que te quiero.- Le dije mirando lo a los ojos.

-Y tu sabías que yo también te quiero. Te ves hermosa.- Susurro en mi oido

Después de estar con nuestras parejas. Fuimos cada una a darle las gracias a los demas.

-Como esta la hermanita más querida del mundo.-Me dijo Edward.

-Bien. Gracias por la fiesta.

Saludamos a todos los invitados que había en la fiesta.

Conversemos con nuestros compañeros de clase.

-Y ahora- estaba Edward con un micrófono.- Noe cantara una canción.

Me quede pasmada.

-Venga Noe, sube.

-No.

Al final tuve que subir obligada.

-Hola. La canción que voy a cantar se llama lo que soy.(n/a: esta canción no es mia es de la artista Demi lovato.) Pero necesito a Seth para poder cantarla.-Seth subió conmigo. Esto le daba muchísima vergüenza.- No te preocupes. Te la sabes. Todo saldrá bien

Empezó la música.

_(Noe)_

_Desde muy niña siempre actué con timidez, con el miedo de decir todo de una vez, tengo un sueño en mi que brillando esta lo dejare salir por fin tu sabras…_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_Si tal vez no quieres estar en esta oscuridad con el sueño de alcanzar ser estrella y brillar que parece el sol tan lejos hoy de aquí tengo que creer en mi solo así sabré…_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_(Seth)_

_Oyes esa voz que dice mi, por eso estoy cantando quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte. Eres lo que falta en mi canción dentro de mí. Quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte._

_(Seth y Noe)_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar. Lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_Ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar. Lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

Todos los presentes aplaudieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Otra, otra.

-De acuerdo. Un gran aplauso para Seth.- Le dieron su gran merecido aplauso.- Bueno ahora voy a cantar "Cuando te miro a ti"(n/a: esta canción es la traducida al español de "When i look at you" de Miley Cyrus)

"_Cuando te miro a ti"_

_Todo el mundo necesita inspiración,_

_Todo el mundo necesita una canción, _

_Una bonita melodía cuando la noche se apresura._

_Pero no había garantía de que esta vida fuera facil._

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Solo en tus ojos,_

_Veo la verdad, _

_Me quieres tal como soy,_

_Como las estrellas aman a la luna._

_La dejaste pasar y ya no la encontraras._

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Tu…_

_Apareciste… _

_Como un sueño para mí._

_Tu luz, cada color que hay en ti,_

_Me cubre, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero,_

_¿No lo sabías?_

_¡Eres tan hermoso!_

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Tu…_

_Apareciste…_

_Como un sueño para mí…_

Todo el mundo me aplaudió y Seth con permiso de mis padres subió y me besó dulce mente.

-Te quiero.- me dijo contra mis labios.

-No más que yo a ti.

Seguimos en nuestra propia burbuja, pero Emmett nos interrumpió.

-Vamos a partir la tarta

-¡Si!-Dijimos nosotras emocionadas

La tarta era de unos cuatro pisos con cinco velas que ponían dieciocho. Era una para cada una. Las encendieron.

-Pedid un deseo.

"Que Seth y yo estemos siempre juntos", eso fue lo que desee y sople la velas.

Después de estar así toda la tarde. Los invitados se fueron.

Después de que los invitados se fueran nos fuimos a una discoteca privada. Y allí pasemos la noche.

De la discoteca volvimos aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana. Cuando llegue a casa me quite el vestido y me acosté en la cama, en la que Seth ya estaba acostado y durmiendo.

Seth POV

Les dejemos las notas y las tarjetas en casa de Alice y nos fuimos a preparar la fiesta y llamar a la gente.

En cuanto lleguemos nos pusimos manos a la obra y entre todos empecemos a llamar a la gente. Como teníamos que llamar a tanta gente, tuvimos que hacer una parada para comer y después seguimos llamando a gente.

Terminamos a las cuatro de llamar a la gente y nos pusimos a preparar la fiesta. En el centro del jardín pusimos y una carpa blanca y les pusimos cosas en azul; y en las patas les pusimos globos blancos y azules. Lo preparamos todo al milímetro y después nos fuimos a vestirnos. Cuando acabamos de vestirnos las llamemos por si ya habían terminado para que se vinieran. Nos dijeron que ya venían y las esperamos en la puerta de la casa.

Cuando llegaron me quede mirando a mi pequeña princesa. Que llevaba una vestido azul de palabra de honor pegado hasta la cintura. La falda del vestido le llegaba por medio muslo y era de vuelo. Y en la cadera llevaba un lazo blanco que se ataba por detrás en una perfecta moña. Se veía guapísima.

Nos acercamos y les pusimos unos antifaces de dormir y las llevamos hasta la fiesta y se quitaron los antifaces.

-¡Felicidades!

Ellas se quedaron estupefactas y luego vinieron a darnos las gracias a cada uno de nosotros.

Todas se veían tan felices. Edward se subió al escenario y anunció que mi princesa tenía que cantar. Ella subió y me llamo a mi para que la ayudara con la canción.

_(Noe)_

_Desde muy niña siempre actué con timidez, con el miedo de decir todo de una vez, tengo un sueño en mi que brillando esta lo dejare salir por fin tu sabras…_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_Si tal vez no quieres estar en esta oscuridad con el sueño de alcanzar ser estrella y brillar que parece el sol tan lejos hoy de aquí tengo que creer en mi solo así sabré…_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_(Seth)_

_Oyes esa voz que dice mi, por eso estoy cantando quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte. Eres lo que falta en mi canción dentro de mí. Quiero encontrarte voy a encontrarte._

_(Seth y Noe)_

_Lo que soy es real soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy deja que la luz brille en mi ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar. Lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

_Ahora si se quien soy no hay manera de ocultar. Lo que siempre he querido ser. Lo que soy._

Todos los presentes aplaudieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Otra, otra.

-De acuerdo. Un gran aplauso para Seth.- Le dieron su gran merecido aplauso.- Bueno ahora voy a cantar "Cuando te miro a ti"(n/a: esta canción es la traducida al español de "When i look at you" de Miley Cyrus)

"_Cuando te miro a ti"_

_Todo el mundo necesita inspiración,_

_Todo el mundo necesita una canción, _

_Una bonita melodía cuando la noche se apresura._

_Pero no había garantía de que esta vida fuera facil._

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Solo en tus ojos,_

_Veo la verdad, _

_Me quieres tal como soy,_

_Como las estrellas aman a la luna._

_La dejaste pasar y ya no la encontraras._

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Tu…_

_Apareciste… _

_Como un sueño para mí._

_Tu luz, cada color que hay en ti,_

_Me cubre, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero,_

_¿No lo sabías?_

_¡Eres tan hermoso!_

_Y cuando mi mundo se derrumba y no se que hacer,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Cuando estoy perdida y no encuentro el camino,_

_Es cuando te miro a ti._

_Tu…_

_Apareciste…_

_Como un sueño para mí…_

Esa canción iba dedicada a mi. Me acerque a sus padres.

-Puedo darle un beso a su hija.

-Eso no lo tendrías ni que preguntar. Sube hay y dale una beso con el que se quede sin aire.

Y eso fue lo que hice la besé con nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Te quiero.- Dije contra sus labios.

-No mas que ya a ti.

Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que Emmett nos interrumpió.

-Vamos a partir la tarta

-¡Si!-Dijimos nosotras emocionadas

Se quedaron perplejas al ver la tarta.

-Pedid un deseo.

Cuando terminó la fiesta nos fuimos a una discoteca. Y cuando volvimos a las seis de la mañana me quité el traje y me acosté y quede dormido en ese mismo instante.


	10. Empiezan las complicaciones

Cap10. Empiezan las complicaciones.

Seth POV

Desde la fiesta había pasado un mes más o menos. Y Hoy tocaba ir al instituto.

Estaba pasando por el campo de fútbol, cuando me quede estático en el sitio. MI Noe estaba besando a otro tío. Como Había podido hacerme esto. Me acerque a ellos echo una furia y cogí a Noe del brazo.

-¡Pero tu que te as creído! ¡Que te puedes liar con todo el que quieras aunque sabes que podría verte!

-Seth, puedo exp…

-Si la típica frase "Puedo explicarlo". Olvídate de mi y de que existí en tu vida.- A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero me volví dejándola allí sola.

Noe POV

Iba hablando con un chico de mi clase de filosofía.

Nos paramos.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir.

No me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta cuando ya estaba entre lo brazos del chico y el besándome. Yo estaba resistiéndome. Yo tengo novio y lo quiero con locura.

Alguien me cogió del brazo y me aparto de el.

-¡Pero tu que te as creído! ¡Que te puedes liar con todo el que quieras aunque sabes que podría verte!- esas palabras me dolieron muchísimo. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no quería que me viera llorando.

-Seth, puedo exp…

-Si la típica frase "Puedo explicarlo". Olvídate de mi y de que existí en tu vida.- estas palabras fueron mas hirientes me llegaron como un cuchillo directo al corazón. Y el con las mismas se fue.

Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Edward.

-Edward, ¿puedes… llevarme… a… casa?-Dije sollozando.

-¿Qué te pasó hermanita?

-Edward…tu…solo…llévame…a…casa.

Enseguida que le dije eso me cogió de la cintura y me llevó al coche.

Desde ese momento no he sido la misma y aunque intente hablar con Seth no quiere escucharme. Yo le conté lo sucedido a Alice y me dijo que se lo diría, a lo que yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

En cuanto llegaba a casa del instituto me encerraba en mi habitación a llorar. Desde hace un mes es lo único que he hecho.

Alice POV

Ya no aguanto más. Será mi primo y todo lo que tu quieras, pero ella es una de tus mejores amigas y esta sufriendo mucho.

Voy a contarle ahora mismo lo que pasó.

Estaba delante de la puerta de Seth.

-¡Seth tenemos que hablar de Noe!

-¡No quiero hablar de esa cualquiera!

Entre dando portazo.

-¡Ella no es una cualquiera! El tío que la besó la pillo desprevenida. Ella se lo estaba intentando quitar de encima. Ella solo pensaba en ti de mientras, en que la dejarías y no la escucharías cuando te intentara aclarar lo que pasó. Ese era su mayor miedo. Y es lo que ha pasado.

-De verdad que fue eso.

-Si. Y ahora quiero que vayas a su casa y escuches lo que te tiene que decir.

El se marchó.

Seth POV

Eso que Alice me dijo me tomo desprevenido. Y en cuanto me dijo que fuera a su casa empecé a correr en la dirección a casa de Noe.

Llegue a casa de los Cullen. Subí las escaleras del porche y toqué a la puerta. Me abrió la señora Cullen.

-Hola Esme. ¿Esta Noe en casa?

-Si esta en su habitación. Sube y habla con ella esta destrozada.

-Gracias Esme. Con permiso.

Anduve por el salón y las escaleras las subí de dos en dos. Crucé el pasillo y al llegar a su habitación me detuve y toque.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

-¡Bueno yo te dejo en paz, pero solo quería hablar contigo!

Me di la vuelta y empecé a desandar el pasillo, pero una puerta a mi espalda se abrió y me di la vuelta. Y ella vino corriendo a mi y lo a abracé.

-Perdóname, por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonarte. Tu si que me tienes que perdonar a mi.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Te quiero y no quiero separarme de ti.

-Ni yo de ti.

Acuné su bello rostro entre mis manos y la besé como nunca antes lo había echo. Con pasión, amor,…

Bajemos a la sala.

-Noe te dejo a cargo de la casa. Papá y yo nos vamos a una conferencia y no volveremos hasta el lunes por la mañana. Edward lo sabe. Si queréis que vuestros amigos duerman en casa, ya sabes donde están las sabanas y lo colchones y os he dejado bastante dinero para que vayáis de compras y que os compréis ropa y comida. Y si os falta ya sabéis las tarjetas de crédito.

-Ok mamá, os hecharé de menos. Te quiero y díselo también a papá.

Ella se fue y nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá, pero no duremos mucho ahí.

Nos fuimos a la habitación he hicimos el amor.

Después nos quedemos dormidos.


	11. Llegan las sorpresas

Cap11. Llegan las sorpresas.

Noe POV

Llevaba unos días en los que no me encontraba nada bien. Comía algo y devolvía la comida. Y creo que se que me pasaba.

Estaba en el salón con mi madre viendo una película. Y estábamos ella y yo solas.

-Mamá, ¿te puedo comentar una cosa?

-Si, claro.-Dijo ella apagando la televisión.

-Mamá, creo…que…estoy…embarazada.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Porque no me lo as dicho antes!

-Mamá, solo creo, es que últimamente me siento muy mal del estomago y devuelvo todo lo que como.

-Vamos a ver a tu padre.

-Mamá, ¿te as enfadado?

-No, como me voy a enfadar si me dices que voy a ser abuela.

-¿Crees que papá se enfadara?

-No va a estar igual de contento que yo. Venga vamos.

Nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos al hospital y cuando llegamos fuimos directas al despacho de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo es que venís por aquí?

-Cariño, nuestra hija quiere que le hagas una prueba de embarazo.

-¿¡Como!

¡Noelia Cullen no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas! ¡Como se te ocurre hacerlo sin protección!

-Que posiblemente seas abuelo.

-Que bonito.- Vino y me abrazó. ¿Se lo habría tomado bien?-Venga vamos ha hacerte la prueba.

Me sacaron sangre y Carlisle dijo que las pruebas de embarazo eran urgentes. Y allí estaba con una Esme y a un Caslisle nerviosos por saber si iban a ser abuelos o no.

El kit de la cuestión es como se lo iba a decir a Seth y a mi hermano, el cual se pondría hecho una furia.

Toc, toc,..

-¡Pase!

-Carlisle aquí tienes los resultados.

El hombre en cuanto se los entrega se fue.

-Toma hija, léelo tu.

Me paso el sobre.

-No, mamá ábrelo tu.

Ella lo abrió. Se quedo en estado de sock

-¡Voy a ser abuela!

Todos estabamos muy contentos.

Volvimos a casa y estaba el coche de Edward en la entrada. Entramos en casa y no estaba en el salón. Estaría en su habitación. Así que fui directa a su habitación y allí estaba.

-Ven hermanita, siéntate aquí.

-Edward, te tengo que decir una cosa.

-Pues dímela.

Me preparé un poco para que me gritara lo insensata que era.

-Vas a ser tío.

Se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-Voy a ser tío. ¡Voy a ser tío!

Estaba que no cogía en si de la emoción que tenía.

Cuando se calmo…

-Se lo as dicho a Seth.

-No, todavía no. Vendrá luego a casa.

Seguimos hablando largo y tendido sobre la situación.

Yo solo pensaba en como se lo iba a decir a Seth. Eso era una gran incógnita. Se lo tendría que decir directamente.

Tocaron al timbre.

¿Sería el o no?

Sonó mi teléfono. En el identificador de llamadas ponía que era Seth quien llamaba.

-Dime, amor.

-Princesa hoy no voy a poder ir a tu casa, mañana por la mañana cuando te despiertes estaré en tu habitación esperando a que te despiertes.

-Vale amor, no pasa nada.

-Bueno tengo prisa. Chaito. Te quiero.

-Adiós. Te quiero.

Y colgó.

Ya lo tengo le escribiré una carta.

Me fui a mi habitación y me senté en el escritorio.

Cogí papel y bolígrafo y manos a la obra.

"_Querido Seth:_

_Cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo más torpe que de costumbre. _

_Bueno lo que te quería decir, que vas a ser papá. Si aunque no te lo creas no es una broma. Pero es que no se como decírtelo más suavemente. Esto te lo tendría que decir en persona, pero es que no me atrevo._

_Te quiero. No lo olvides._

_Por siempre tuya Noe._

_P.D. No te alejes de mi al saber esto."_

Y con esto último cerré la carta y fui a la habitación de mi hermano.

-Edward, ¿Vas a ir a casa de Alice?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Para que le des esto a Seth. Lo aras por mi.

-Claro hermanita.

Baje las escaleras y me fui a la cocina a por unas galletas de Chocolate.

-Hermanita has tenido un antojo.

-Si, Edward.

Deje las galletas en la repisa de donde las cogí.

-Dile a las chicas y a los chicos que me disculpen por no estar allí. Y pregúntales si quieren venirse a dormir. Porque necesito saberlo para poder preparar las cosas.

-Ok. Hermanita. Yo me voy ya.

Edward se fue y yo me puse a ver la televisión, pero en realidad no la estaba viendo.

Al ratillo de haberse ido Edward me llamo y me dijo que se quedaban a dormir todos. Y también me dijo que le había dado la carta a Seth y que en cuanto la leyó dijo que iba a venir para mi casa para que no me quedara sola.

Seth ahora venía a que yo le dijera que era eso de que estaba embarazada. Si no es que me lo estaba inventando. El se iría en cuanto confirmara lo de que estaba embarazada de verdad y que no era broma. El se iba a ir y me iba a dejar sola. El no podía ser padre siendo tan joven el iba a huir y no le echaría la culpa de que lo hiciera. La cosa es que yo tengo claro que yo voy a tener a mi bebe, aunque el no este aquí para ser su padre.

Tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

Era el.

-Hola.

-Hola, amor, estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.- Le dije no quería que me gritara ni nada por el estilo.

-Vale, princesa.

Cruce lo que me quedaba de sala, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama.

Empecé a pasarme la mano por la visible barriguita.

-Bebe vamos a ser tu y yo solos. Tu papi no va a querer hacerse cargo tuya, es demasiado joven y no le voy a obligar a cuidarte.-ya estaba derramando lagrimas. Me di la vuelta para el lado izquierdo y seguí acariciándome la barriguita.- Solo estaremos tu y yo.

Toc, toc,…

-Pasa.

Seth entro y se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Amor, ¿por qué lloras?

-Por nada.-Me di la vuelta al instante.-Es solo que me he dado un golpe en el brazo.

El se acomodo detrás de mí y me puso su mano en el vientre y empezó a acariciarlo.

-No lo olvides me quedare contigo por siempre y para siempre.

En ese momento empecé a llorar con más intensidad y el me apoyo como todas las veces que me ha visto llorar.

Pasamos allí horas.

Tocaron al timbre de la puerta y nos levantamos los dos para ir a abrir.

Nos levantamos y yo fui para la puerta y el me siguió automáticamente y me cogió de la mano. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

La abrimos y nos encontramos a todos nuestros amigos.

Les di la bienvenida a todos y fui a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama.

Me puse el mismo pijama que use la primera vez que compartí mi lecho con Seth.

Baje al salón y ya estaban todos sentados en los sillones.

-Noe es mi impresión o estas más gorda.-Dijo Emmett que se había dado cuenta antes de lo que yo esperaba.

No le conteste el comentario y me senté en las piernas de Seth y el empezó a tocarme la tripita y yo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

Alice no dejaba de mirarme mientras Seth y yo acariciábamos mi barriga.

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

-No Alice, no estoy embarazada.

-Entonces porque Seth te acaricia la barriga.

-Porque el siempre me acaricia la tripa cuando nos sentamos así en el sofá.

-Eso es mentira.

-Prima es verdad lo que te esta diciendo. Tu crees que si ella estuviera embarazada lo iba a mantener en secreto.

-Pues tienes razón.

Ella se fue a su sitio y nos dejo en paz.

-Gracias.-Le dije al oído.-Se me da fatal mentir.

-De nada. Todo por ti y por el bebe.

No me quedó otra cosa nada mas que besarle.

Y como siempre Emmett lo interrumpe todo.

-Chicos, esas cosas en privado.

Nosotros nos separamos y empezamos a ver una película que yo si que no termine de ver. De lo único que me acuerdo fue que Seth me llevaba escaleras arriba me acostaba en la cama, que el se acostaba al lado mió y me abrazaba y tocaba rítmicamente mi tripita.

-Como puedes pensar que no te quiero con lo linda que eres tanto por dentro como por fuera. Como pudiste pensar que yo podía vivir sin ti. Ese mes que estuve sin tocarte, ni hablarte, ni tenerte entre mis brazos fue el peor de mi vida. Tu y ahora ese bebe sois mi vida. No podría dejaros ni aunque quisiera. Te amo.

El creía que yo esta durmiendo, pero en realidad estaba escuchando todo lo que decía.

-Todavía no puedo creerme como has pensado que te iba a abandonar. No lo haría en la vida. Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y en la siguiente. Os cuidare como si la vida me fuese en ello. Bebe estoy deseando verte, para ver si eres igual de hermoso o hermosa que tu madre.

-Y que su padre.-Dijo Alice.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería ver a la embarazada y al padre de la criatura.

-No te has creído lo que te hemos dicho, ¿verdad?

-No ella miente muy mal, pero solo se lo he notado yo. La peque o el peque va a salir a sus dos padres, guapísimos por naturaleza. Noe no te hagas mas la dormida que te conozco demasiado bien.

-Ya lo se pero tenía que intentarlo.-Dije.

-Como no me lo has dicho antes.

-Me he enterado hoy.

-Pues enhorabuena. Estoy muy contenta por vosotros.

Y después de decir eso se fue.

Seth y yo nos quedamos callados por largo rato.

Tanto tiempo nos quedamos callados. Que me quede durmiendo.


	12. ¿QUE ESTA, QUE?

Cap12. ¿QUE ESTA, QUE?

Seth POV

Estaba en casa. Ese día no tenía nada que hacer y no es que no quisiera ir a casa de mi amada, sino que quería dejarle un día para ella sola. Todas las novias deberían de tenerlo, por que creo que algunas se aburren de estar siempre con su novio pegado como una lapa. Por eso también creo que cuando llevan algún tiempo juntos, se separan. No son capaces de soportar estar con la misma persona mucho tiempo teniendo una relación. Pero yo estaría con ella para toda la vida. Esto no quiere decir que desconfíe de ella, yo creo en su palabra. Se que puedo ser un poco egoísta pero quiero tenerla conmigo toda la vida.

Con estas divagaciones me quede dormido profundamente.

Un zarandeo me despertó.

-Seth, venga despiértate que dentro de media hora vienen Noe y Edward.

-OK.

Me fui a mi habitación y llame a mi querida.

-Dime, amor.-oí la voz de mi princesa.

-Princesa hoy no voy a poder ir a tu casa, mañana por la mañana cuando te despiertes estaré en tu habitación esperando a que te despiertes.

-Vale amor, no pasa nada.-Se le notaba un poco triste y decepcionada

-Bueno tengo prisa. Chaito. Te quiero.

-Adiós. Te quiero.

Y colgue.

Estaba deseando que viniera con Edward y poder ver a esa bella mujer que tenía por novia.

Estuve esperando en el salón y tocaron a la puerta.

Alice fue a abrir.

-Edward, ¿y Noe?

-Esta en casa me ha pedido que te pida disculpas por no poder venir.

Edward entro al salón.

-Seth esto es para ti.

Me extendió un trozo de papel.

Lo abrí.

"_Querido Seth:_

_Cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo más torpe que de costumbre. _

_Bueno lo que te quería decir, que vas a ser papá. Si aunque no te lo creas no es una broma. Pero es que no se como decírtelo más suavemente. Esto te lo tendría que decir en persona, pero es que no me atrevo._

_Te quiero. No lo olvides._

_Por siempre tuya Noe._

_P.D. No te alejes de mi al saber esto."_

Esta embarazada.

De mí.

"_Claro tonto, de quien iba a ser"_ Me recriminaba mi subconsciente

-Alice, ahora vengo.

Salí corriendo por la puerta.

Iba a ser padre. No me lo podía creer. Como no me había dado cuenta. Estaba tan feliz. ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho antes? ¿Cómo me puede decir que no me aleje de ella, si no lo voy a hacer? ¿Lo sabrá Edward? Por su temperamento yo diría que no esta enfadado. Sino me hubiera matado allí mismo en casa.

Llegue a su casa y toque a la puerta.

Cuando abrió…

-Hola.

-Hola, amor, estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.- Tenia cara de terror como si temiera que yo no la iba a querer e iba a abandonarlos a los dos.

-Vale, princesa.

Cuando ella subió las escaleras yo subí detrás de ella con mucho sigilo y puse el oído en la puerta de su habitación. No por ser cotilla sino porque estuviera llorando.

Lo que escuche si que no me lo esperaba.

-Bebe vamos a ser tu y yo solos. Tu papi no va a querer hacerse cargo tuya, es demasiado joven y no le voy a obligar a cuidarte.-ya estaba derramando lagrimas, se le notaba en su voz.- Solo estaremos tu y yo.

Como podía pensar que no me iba a hacer cargo del fruto de nuestro amor. No me alejaría de ella nunca la amo demasiado como para dejarla. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para protegerlas a las dos.

Toque a la puerta.

-Pasa

Entré y me senté en el lado izquierdo.

-Amor, ¿por qué lloras?

-Por nada.-se dio la vuelta al instante, como si yo le pudiera hacer daño.-Es solo que me he dado un golpe en el brazo.

Sabía que no había sido por eso, pero hice como si me lo creyera.

-No lo olvides me quedare contigo por siempre y para siempre.

Pasamos allí mucho tiempo.

Tocaron al timbre de la puerta y nos levantamos los dos para ir a abrir.

Nos levantamos y ella fue para la puerta y yo la seguí automáticamente y la cogí de la mano. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a abrir la puerta.

La abrimos y nos encontramos a todos nuestros amigos.

Les di la bienvenida a todos.

Mi amada se fue a ponerse el pijama.

Cuando bajó llevaba aquel pijama que tanto me gustaba.

-Noe es mi impresión o estas más gorda.-Dijo Emmett

Ella no le contesto.

Empecé a tocarle la tripa y luego ella puso la mano en la mía y estuvimos acariciando su tripa.

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

-No Alice, no estoy embarazada.

-Entonces porque Seth te acaricia la barriga.

-Porque el siempre me acaricia la tripa cuando nos sentamos así en el sofá.

-Eso es mentira.

-Prima es verdad lo que te esta diciendo. Tu crees que si ella estuviera embarazada lo iba a mantener en secreto.

-Pues tienes razón.

Ella se fue a su sitio y nos dejo en paz.

-Gracias.-Me dije al oído.-Se me da fatal mentir.

-De nada. Todo por ti y por el bebe.

Y como siempre Emmett lo interrumpe todo.

-Chicos, esas cosas en privado.

Empezamos a ver una película la que mi princesa no termino de ver porque se durmió. La cargue hasta la cama y yo me acosté con ella y empecé a tocarle la tripa con mucho amor.

-Como puedes pensar que no te quiero con lo linda que eres tanto por dentro como por fuera. Como pudiste pensar que yo podía vivir sin ti. Ese mes que estuve sin tocarte, ni hablarte, ni tenerte entre mis brazos fue el peor de mi vida. Tu y ahora ese bebe sois mi vida. No podría dejaros ni aunque quisiera. Te amo. Todavía no puedo creerme como has pensado que te iba a abandonar. No lo haría en la vida. Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y en la siguiente. Os cuidare como si la vida me fuese en ello. Bebe estoy deseando verte, para ver si eres igual de hermoso o hermosa que tu madre.

-Y que su padre.-Dijo Alice.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería ver a la embarazada y al padre de la criatura.

-No te has creído lo que te hemos dicho, ¿verdad?

-No ella miente muy mal, pero solo se lo he notado yo. La peque o el peque va a salir a sus dos padres, guapísimos por naturaleza. Noe no te hagas mas la dormida que te conozco demasiado bien.

-Ya lo se pero tenía que intentarlo.-Dijo.

-Como no me lo has dicho antes.

-Me he enterado hoy.

-Pues enhorabuena. Estoy muy contenta por vosotros.

Y después de decir eso se fue.

Nos quedamos callados y después nos dormimos.


	13. La aceptación de todos

Cap13. La aceptación de todos.

Noe POV

Cuando me levante por la mañana Seth seguía ahí durmiendo con cara de niño pequeño- se veía monísimo-, no se había ido.

Baje a la cocina y allí estaba todo el mundo.

-Hola chicos. Os tengo que comunicar una cosa.

-Pues venga, dínosla.

-Voy a ser mamá.

Todos se quedaron con una cara decir "esta nos esta gastando una broma"

-¿De verdad?

-Si, como os iba a mentir yo.

-Enhorabuena.-saltaron Rosalie y Vero.

-Nos alegramos por ti.-Dijeron Emmett y Jasper.

Todos vinieron a abrazarme. Fue un abrazo muy largo.

Se alegraron mucho. Subí otra vez a la habitación con un desayuno que había preparado para Seth y para mí. El estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Esa imagen me daba mucha pena porque significaba que estaba pensando algo, y ese algo sabía que era lo del embarazo. Deje la bandeja en el escritorio y me encamine hasta llegar a su lado y me senté y empecé a acariciarle el pelo eso era lo que mas le relajaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te ronda por esa cabecita?

-Nada, mi amor, nada.

-Una persona que esta así, precisamente lo que no le pasa es nada. Dime que te preocupa. Si es el bebe de verdad lo puedo cuidar yo sola, si es eso lo que te perturba…

-Eso ni lo pienses yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo. Sabes siempre soñé con una cosa así, pero no ahora…

-Seth no hace falta que te ocupes de el.- Le interrumpí.- Y te lo he dicho no hace falta que te ocupes del, yo…- y el me interrumpió.

-No me digas que tú puedes sola. Yo voy a estar aquí contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Yo estaré aquí contigo pase lo que pase, no me iré nunca de tu lado, a no ser que tú me lo pidas.

El seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Y yo estaba llorando por todo lo que había dicho. Lloraba en silencio para que no me oyera. Pensaba que quería irse.

Me levante y me fui a mi lado de la cama y me acosté a seguir llorando. El se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Sabes no me refería a que ahora mismo no quería tener el bebe. Es otra cosa que me ronda la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es el momento perfecto para que este preciosín nazca. Yo estaré aquí contigo hasta que tu quieras.- El me estaba acariciando la aún poco visible barriga. Yo seguía llorando a causa de las cosas que me estaba diciendo. El quería estar toda su vida conmigo.- Princesa deja de llorar. No me gusta verte llorar y menos a causa de las cosas que te digo.

-Yo creía que una vez que te enteraras me ibas a dejar y me ibas a dejar por una muchacha mas delgada, mas guapa y mejor persona para ti y el día en que te volviera a ver y me acercara a ti me ibas a decir "si te he visto no me acuerdo" y yo saldría llorando de allí.

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así? Sabes que para mi tu eres la chica más hermosa de este planeta. Yo te amo a ti no me voy a separar de ti a no ser que tu quieras.

-No, pero sabes que tengo mucha imaginación.- Cuando dije esto lo decía enserio y el empezó a reír y poco después le seguí yo.

Después de eso solo pudimos estar en silencio. El me tapo con la manta al notar que tenía frío y yo me di la vuelta para el y me refugié en su pecho.

-Te quise, te quiero y te querré por siempre.-Me susurro al oído.

El quería estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara y eso hablaba mucho de el. Nunca podría imaginarme mi vida sin el.

Levante la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te preparé el desayuno esta encima del escritorio.

-Gracias princesa aunque no deberías de haberlo hecho.

-En realidad el desayuno es para los dos.

Se levanto del sitio que ocupaba y note como un vacío en el pecho por el no estar al lado mío. Fue al escritorio a coger la bandeja en la que había traído el desayuno y volvió a la cama y se sentó en el mismo sitio que ocupaba antes de levantarse. Yo me di la vuelta para la mesita de noche, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de comer se me había quitado el apetito.

-¿Amor es que no vas a comer nada?

-No tengo hambre.

-Venga amor, por lo menos tomate el zumo y comete una magdalena.- Negué con la cabeza- Por favor, hazlo por el pequeño.

-Vale, pero solo por el.

Tome una magdalena de chocolate. Y me la comí poco a poco. De vez en cuando Seth me acercaba el vaso a la boca para que bebiera un poco. Es que era tan adorable. No digo que el sea perfecto, porque se que ningún hombre lo es, pero el me complementaba era, como se suele decir, mi media naranja. Pero se que dentro de algunos años, o quizás de menos, ya no estaremos juntos. Yo de verdad estaba enamorada de el, pero por mucho que el me diga que me quiere y que me ama muchas veces ago como que me lo creo pero en momentos como este me lo pienso mucho. ¿Por qué un adolescente se iba a quedar con la novia a la que han dejado embarazada? Haber yo se que el es diferente a los demás chicos del instituto. Pero se que no tardara mucho en arrepentirse de quedarse conmigo y se ira. Ojala me equivoque.

-¿Seth?

-Mmm.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? Yo no soy tan interesante como puede ser cualquier otra chica, ni soy tan guapa, ni tan sexy, ni tan delgada como ellas. Por eso yo se que ningún chico, en su sano juicio, querría estar conmigo. Yo en esta sociedad no soy nada. No soy tan guapa como Rosalie, ni tan sexy como Alice, ni tan delgada como Bella, ni tan interesante como Nina… Yo no tengo ninguna cualidad que me valga para ser un poquito como ellas. No soy tan impresionante como Edward tocando el piano, ni tan buena como Emmett a los videojuegos, ni estoy tan centrada como Jasper, ni soy un hacha en la mecánica como Jacob… Se que cada persona tiene que ser como es, pero todos ellos tienen algo con lo que empezar y yo no tengo nada.

-Mira tú me enamoraste por eso, porque eres tu misma. Y de todas esas cualidades tu tienes un poco de cada. Eres guapa, eres sexy, estas delgada, para mi eres interesante, tienes una poco de habilidad con el piano, no serás tan buena como Emmett jugando a los videojuegos pero sabes jugar, no estarás tan centrada como Jasper pero te concentras bastante en las cosas que haces y una chica no tiene porque saber de mecánica. Y tú si tienes cualidades después de Alice eres una diseñadora fantástica aunque lo hagas solo por entretenerte, te ves feliz haciéndolo. Tu voz, cuando cantas es como el canto de un ángel. Te diviertes escribiendo tus canciones y eso es lo importante de una gran artista. Por eso te amo muchísimo por ser tu misma y no dejarte manipular por nadie.

Me dejo estupefacta, pero lo que dijo era verdad. Nadie me había dicho eso y menos un chico, tampoco se lo había comentado a nadie.

Me volví a quedar dormida entre sus brazos lo ultimo que note fue su mano acariciándome el pelo.

Cuando me desperté note su ausencia a mi lado. Me levante y me vestí con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta de cuello vuelto y un suéter encima. Me hice una coleta y baje al salón y no había nadie. Me dirigí a la cocina y no había nadie. Mire por toda la casa y seguía sin haber nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Como hacía un día feo me quede dentro de casa. Así que cogí mi bolso y me fui a coger mi coche y puse camino al cine. ¿Qué iba ha hacer yo sola en casa? Iba escuchando en el coche la canción de 1000 millas y un montón más de Beyoncé, Rihanna, Ne-yo,… Cuando llegue a la puerta del cine entre para dentro y me fui a la taquilla y le dije a la mujer que me diera una para "Un paseo para recordar".

La película era muy bonita cuando termino no podía parar de llorar. Me fui al coche y puse rumbo a casa. Cuando llegue seguía sin haber nadie. Así que cogí mi teléfono y llame a Edward.

-Dime.

-¿Dónde estais?

-Alice nos obligó a todos a ir de compras. Sentimos no haberte despertado para venir es que estabas tan preciosa durmiendo. Al final entre todos decidimos dejarte descansar. Llegaremos dentro de poco.

-Cómprame algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te compre?

-Algo bonito. Lo que sea, pero que sea una sorpresa.

-Ok hermanita. Chao.

-Chao.

Y el colgó.

Me fui a mi habitación y como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a hacer algo para los chicos y las chicas. Así por lo menos estaría entretenida. Porque yo sabía que Alice no iba a tardar precisamente poco. Alice hasta que no cerraran el centro comercial no se iba a ir. Cuando terminé de hacer los regalillos fui a hacer la cena. Que iba a ser un poco de carne, un poco de pasta para todos y ensalada. Cuando terminé de hacer la cena empecé a poner en la mesa del comedor los cubiertos y todo lo demás. Cuando terminé subí a hacer la cama que no la había hecho y busqué ropa para la colada y puse la lavadora. Entre tanto los chicos llegaron y nos pusimos a cenar, como siempre con las bromas de Emmett.

-¿Qué es una rubia con cerebro?-Todos nos encogimos de hombros.- Inteligencia artificial.

Rosalie le pegó una colleja a Emmett.

-Eso es por decirme que tengo un cerebro artificial.

Después de cenar, los chicos, Seth y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa. El paseo no duro mucho porque empezó a llover y nos tuvimos que ir a casa.

Como no habíamos recogido la mesa antes de irnos, los chicos decidieron hacerlo ellos solos y a mi me dejaron sentada en el sofá. En casa había un silencio sepulcral, no se oía absolutamente nada. ¿Se habrían ido otra vez?

-Sorpresa.-Y aparecieron todos con muchísimas bolsas.- Esto es para ti.

-Como que todo esto es para mi. No habíais ido al centro comercial para comprar para vosotros.

-No hemos ido para comprarte a ti cosas.

Abrí todas las cosas y Edward me entrego una cosa aparte. Era una cajita alargada. Cuando la abrí había una cadena con un colgante de mariposa. Una mariposa preciosa.

Edward estaba levantado, así que me levante y le di un abrazo muy grande, y después se lo fui dando a todo el mundo hasta que llegue a Seth que le di un casto beso y le di el abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Después el y yo nos fuimos a sentarnos juntos en el sofá y todos nos pusimos a ver una película.

Me acerque al oído de Seth y le susurre un simple "Te quiero" aunque no es eso lo que yo sentía por el, sino un amor infinito que no se podía contar con números.

En algún momento me dormí en el regazo de Seth y seguro que el me llevaría a la cama, porque por la mañana me desperté en mi confortable cama con el gran amor de mi vida.


	14. La huida

Cap14. La huida.

Noe Pov

Me levante de la cama y me fui al cuarto de baño ha hacer un pis. Después me fui a la cocina y entonces se levanto Seth, y llevaba unas ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Los siguientes días sucedió igual se levantaba con muchas ojeras y decidí hacer una cosa que nunca me había planteado. Cuando yo estaba cerca no hablaban de nada absolutamente de nada y eso me incomodaba un poco. Mis padres si estaban contentos pero yo se que no eran totalmente felices. Así que decidí irme de casa.

Un día fingí que me encontraba mal y que no podía ir al instituto y cuanto todo el mundo se fue empecé a recoger mis cosas y a meterlas en una maleta. Le metí muchas cosas así que la maleta estaba hasta los topes. Después cogí mis ahorros y mi tarjeta de crédito, cogí las llaves de mi coche fui al garaje y metí las cosas en el maletero, me subí al coche y me fui a un hotel en Port Angeles, pero no sin antes dejar una carta diciendo porque me iba en general y otra solo para Seth. Me dolía mucho partir pero sabía que todo el mundo se sentía incomodo a mi lado mejor ahorradles esas molestias innecesarias.

Yo criaría a mi bebe sola y a nadie le iba importar no estar conmigo.

Edward POV

Llegue a casa y todo estaba en silencio a pesar de que mi hermana estuviera allí venía con los chicos, todos menos Seth, para hacer los deberes en casa.

-¡Noe! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Viendo que no me contestaba no la moleste porque probablemente estaría durmiendo. Así que los demás nos pusimos ha hacer los deberes. De las tareas terminamos cerca de las siete y mi hermanita no había salido de su cuarto así que fui a ver si seguía durmiendo, pero cuando entre no había nadie solo una nota encima de la cama. Así que cogí la carta que ponía "Para todos" y baje ha abajo.

-Chicos he encontrado esto en la habitación de Noe y es para todos nosotros.

-Pues léela ya –dijo Alice con exigencia.

"_Hola a todos:_

_Espero que hoy sea el mejor día de toda vuestra vida, porque me habéis perdido. A raíz de lo ocurrido hace pocas semanas, y al ver que no estáis cómodos con mi presencia he decidido irme de casa para que podáis estar tranquilos sin mayores complicaciones. _

_Hay una carta para cada uno encima de la cama de la habitación de mi hermano. Diciendo que es lo mejor de cada uno y lo que les echaré de menos. Espero que os guste._

_Os quiero a todos._

_Noelia Cullen"_

-O las traigo y las leemos para nuestros adentros.

Fui a por las cartas a mi habitación y cuando las cogí me senté en la cama.

Como era posible que mi hermana pensará que estábamos incómodos ante su presencia. Yo me alegraba mucho de que ella hubiese decidido tener al pequeño.

Como no podía llegar a entenderlo, decidí bajar ya y dejar atrás la incertidumbre de saber por que se había ido.

-Chicos aquí tengo las cartas. Alice. Rosalie. Bella. Vero. Emmett. Jasper. Jacob. Nina.- Fui nombrándolos y dándoles las cartas ya solo quedaban las de mamá y papá y la mía.

Abrí la mía y la empecé a leer.

"_Hola Edward:_

_Se que no entiendes el porque me voy, pero es por el bien de todos contigo y con mamá y papá no tengo ninguna queja pero se que os guardáis algo acerca de esto que no me queréis decir. Se supone que en una familia hay suficiente confianza para contar lo que nos preocupe y más si es de una miembro de esa familia. No me voy porque seáis malas personas sino por lo que no me contáis._

_Edward se que llevamos juntos mucho tiempo pero sabías que algún día los hermanos se separan. Se que no querías que fuera tan pronto, pero viendo las circunstancias no me ha quedado nada más que fugarme de casa. _

_Espero que sepas que mi marcha, al ser mellizos, nos va a doler igual. No sabes lo que me voy a arrepentir de haberme ido, pero ya no hay marcha atrás no voy a volver más. Y también espero que comprendas el por qué me marcho. No puedo soportar más que habláis de mí a mis espaldas. Se que te parece muy mal que vaya a tener a tu sobrino. Se que papá y mamá están encantados de tener un nieto, creo que son los únicos que están contentos. _

_Edward en mi habitación he dejado unos regalos en una caja, cada uno tiene su nombre me harías el favor de repartirlos. No se si te has fijado pero falta una carta para Seth, si quieres, me vas a hacer el favor de ir a por ella, que esta en la misma caja, y podrías dársela, pero no le digas que me he ido vale. Se lo he explicado todo en esa carta. _

_Bueno tengo que escribir más cartas así que…_

_Adiós Edward, espero que no sea para siempre._

_Te quiere, Noelia."_

Alice POV__

Abrí la carta para saber porque una de mis mejores amigas se había ido.

"_Querida Alice:_

_Se que estas un poco confundida. Pero es que no podía soportar que no hablarais mientras que yo estaba cerca me daba la sensación de que no confiabais en mi para contarme lo que fuese. Aunque fuese del bebe que llevo dentro. Me lo tendríais que haber dicho. En gran parte me he ido por eso porque no me lo queríais decir lo que en realidad pensabais de esto. Y la otra parte era para no haceros daño a ninguno. Pero creo que haciendo esto os va a doler, pero no tanto como lo otro. Siento haberme ido pero creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar._

_Lo siento de verdad. Se que ibas a ser una gran tía. Pero antes de volver me lo tengo que pensar mucho._

_Te quiere, Noe."_

Rosalie POV

"_Querida Rosalie:_

_Todas sois las mejores y ellos son los mejores pero me tenía que ir no soportaba más esos silencios incómodos. No los he podido soportar desde que me quede embarazada, porque creo que cuando yo me voy habláis de mí. No sabéis el dolor que me produce esto, la partida no ha sido fácil para mí. Era dejar todo lo que quiero de lado. Y es que no quería seguir haciéndole daño a nadie._

_No se si algún día volveré. Tengo que pensar muchas cosas. _

_Te quiere, Noe"_

Bella POV

"_Hola Bella:_

_Echaré mucho de menos tus consejos y te echaré mucho de menos a ti. Si te estoy haciendo daño lo siento mucho. Lo hice para no hacerle daño a nadie. No puedes imaginar lo que estoy llorando mientras estoy escribiendo estas cartas, pero necesitaba pensar y viéndoos así no podía quedarme en casa mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. Plantéate que esto son como unas vacaciones de las cuales no se si volveré a casa._

_Se que eres muy sensible pero no llores de verdad._

_Te quiere, Noe."_

Emmett POV

"_Hola Emmett:_

_Emmett sabes que voy a echar de menos de ti… las veces que me has hecho reír. Aquel día que llegaste a mi casa y me dijiste __"Noe es mi impresión o estas más gorda" __ ese día me dejaste sorprendida me creía que lo habías deducido, pero luego supe que no eres muy listo como para adivinarlo. Es broma xD xD. _

_Emmett no se si volveré así que si no vuelvo por lo menos ten un bonito recuerdo mío._

_Te quiere, Noe"_

Jasper POV

"_Hola Jasper:_

_Te voy a echar mucho de menos. No sabes cuanto os voy a echar de menos a todos. Jasper te voy a decir la verdad no se si voy a volver a casa así que si no vuelvo me gustaría que me recordarais con el mejor momento que mejor me recordéis riendo de las tonterías que dice Emmett, de la colleja que se llevó de Rosalie con el chiste de la rubia, de lo feliz que nos ponemos cuando nos toca algún baile en el instituto, de la cara que pongo cuando Alice me secuestra para hacer de su muñeca a tamaño real, del día en el que no preparasteis aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que no montasteis, el día que Edward y yo llegamos al colegio y me caí encima tuya sin querer y nos empezamos a reír y a partir lo rápido que nos hicimos amigos todos y desde entonces no hemos parado de reír ni de pasárnoslo bien. Me gustaría que me recordaras así. _

_Te quiere, Noe"_

Jacob POV

"_Hola Jacob:_

_Se que tu y yo no hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero te he tomado cariño y te voy a hachar de menos._

_Espero que seas feliz sin mí._

_Te quiere, Noe" _

Nina POV

"_Hola Nina: _

_No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero te he llegado a coger cariño._

_Espero que seas feliz sin mí._

_Te quiere, Noe."_

Vero POV

"_Hola Vero: _

_Te voy a echar mucho de menos, por todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntas desde que llegamos mi hermano y yo aquí. Has sido la única cuñada que he tenido pero para mí siempre serás la mejor. _

_Espero que no me eches mucho de menos._

_Te quiere, Noe."_

Edward POV

Cuando terminé de leer mi carta las chicas estaban llorando. Fui a abrazar a mi pequeña que estaba desmoronada. Yo quería ser fuerte pero vi que no iba a poder ser así que lloré un poco, luego ya podría yo llorar solo en mi cuarto.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a ir a llevarle a Seth esto.

Cogí las llaves de mi Volvo y me fui a casa de Alice a ver a Seth. No tarde mucho pero me quede un rato en el coche.

¿Por qué ella se había ido? Pero se que a ella no hay que presionarla mejor que toma la decisión que a ella le venga mejor aunque si elige la de no volver más, estaré derrotado pero será su decisión y yo no puedo debatirla con ella es muy cabezota.

Cogí mi teléfono y la llame pero o no se dio cuenta o no me lo ha cogido.

Me bajé del coche y me fui a la puerta de la casa de Alice. Toque al timbre y Seth me abrió enseguida.

-Ah. Hola Edward creía que era otra persona.

-Hola Seth. Pues esa otra me ha exigido que te diera esto-le extendí la carta.

Me quedé allí para ver su reacción. El abrió la carta delante mío y comenzó a leerla conforme la iba leyendo se le iban saltando las lagrimas. Así que decidí irme de allí y dejarlo solo. Sabía como se podía llegar a sentir. El había perdido al amor de su vida yo a mi hermana. Yo no me podía llegar a imaginar como se podía sentir en una situación como esa.

Seth POV

Tocaron al timbre. Era mi princesa seguro. Sin embargo me encontré a Edward.

-Ah. Hola Edward creía que era otra persona.

-Hola Seth. Pues esa otra me ha exigido que te diera esto- Me extendió una carta donde ponía mi nombre con la letra de mi pequeña.

Así que enseguida la abrí.

"_Hola mi amor:_

_Me voy. Se que es un poquito extraña la forma en la que te lo digo. Y también se que esta no es la mejor forma de decirte esto, pero es la única forma en la que te lo puedo decir sin que me supliques que me quede. Si lo hicieras no me podría ir. Aunque para ser sincera ya me he ido. Mientras estoy escribiendo esto ya he hecho la maletas y lo he preparado todo para poder irme. En el momento en el que tú estés leyendo esto yo ya estaré lejos._

_Quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago porque no te quiera, es solo que tengo que pensar en cosas. Y no puedo pensarlas viendo lo que sufres por lo que esta pasando. El levantarme cada mañana y verte con ojeras de no haber dormido, no sabes como me duele verte así y encima saber que es por culpa mía. Si hay una cosa que me haga sufrir, es verte tan mal y demacrado. Yo quiero ver al Seth del que yo me enamore, el que gastaba bromas, el que se reía con los chistes de Emmett, el que hacía que me sintiera amada, el que hace que con su jovialidad mi corazón vaya más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo,… yo quiero que vuelva el antiguo Seth no el que cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada empezó a no estar feliz, a tener ojeras, a no reírse directamente, el que ya no me daba la suficiente confianza como para confiar en que esto lo puedo hacer por ti y por el bebe. Sabes en mi ausencia te voy a echar de menos, pero será mejor que verte de esa forma._

_Espero volver algún día con la esperanza de que ya estés bien, pero se que eso no va a ser posible._

_Espero que me eches de menos al igual que yo a ti._

_Te quiere, te ama, te querrá y te amara por siempre, Noe. Tu princesa._

_PD: Piensa que yo pensaré en ti todos y cada uno de los días que esté lejos de ti. Te quiero. Tenlo presente siempre en tu cabeza y en tu corazón."_

Yo al principio de la carta ya estaba derramando lágrimas. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? Aunque en cierto modo lo que me ha escrito es verdad desde que me dijo lo de mi pequeño yo no he sido el mismo. No podía pegar ojo por las noches porque pensaba que se iba a caer de la cama o algo parecido. Ya no estaba tan alegre como antes. Pero eso no quita que la quiera más que el primer día que la vi. Ella estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido y después ella sin conocerme de nada me cuenta lo que le había pasado para estar llorando y cuando la abracé sorprendentemente se calló; cuando en ese mismo fin de semana estuvo en el hospital y conocí a su madre y a su padre y aunque no fuesen sus verdaderos padres el amor que le procesaban a Edward y a ella; y cuando se despertó después de que yo soltará mi discursito o la angustia que pase cuando la secuestraron,… Todas esas complicaciones me han hecho amarla más y en los momentos buenos me ha hecho amarla más todavía y ahora me dice que se va de mi lado. La prueba de mi amor por ella la lleva en el vientre y porque aun así me quede en vez de irme como un cobarde. Y todo esto es porque confío en ella y confié en mi mismo por creer que tenía fuerza de voluntad para poder afrontar esto y ahora se que la tengo. Tengo que ir a buscarla como sea en cualquier circunstancia, no la puedo dejar solo y que piense que he dejado de quererla porque sería una gran mentira. Y ella creía que la había dejado de amar. Eso ella no lo podía pensar, ella sabía mejor que nadie que yo la amaba hasta el infinito. Tenia que ir a buscarla. Iría a su casa a ver si había dejado una pista de donde iba.


	15. El tiempo

Cap15. El tiempo.

Noe POV

Llevo tres meses aquí y todavía no he sacado nada en claro. Como iba a volver si todos querían que me fuese.

Toc,toc,…

-Servicio de limpieza.

-Pasa.

La limpiadora paso.

-Buenos días. Me voy para dejarle hacer su trabajo.

-Buenos días y que hoy le vaya bien.

Bajé al salón del hotel y me senté en uno de los sofás que hay.

Haber yo quiero volver los hecho de menos, pero se que seguirán molestos si vuelvo y dudo mucho que ellos vengan a buscarme.

Alguien me tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-Inconfundiblemente esa era la voz de Dione.

Dione es una amiga que me he hecho aquí en el hotel. Ella es la directora así que se pasa prácticamente todo el tiempo en mi habitación hablando conmigo. Ella solo tiene 19 años y es directora del hotel más famoso de Port Ángeles. Es extraño como puede hacerme amiga de la directora pero fue muy simple.

_Flash Back_

_Salí de mi habitación para dejar que la limpiadora hiciera su trabajo. Así que como no quería ir a ningún sitio por temor a que me vieran mis amigos, porque Alice pasa mucho tiempo en el centro comercial que estaba a dos manzanas de allí, así que me fui camino a las escaleras, como todos los dichosos días, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras me caí de boca en el momento fue intentando que no me diera en la barriga, cada día más abultada por mi embarazo. Me caí pero me levante enseguida creyendo que nadie me había visto y seguí mi camino._

_-Chica, chica,.._

_Me di la vuelta y había una muchacha que tenía que ser de mi edad._

_-Es a mi._

_-Si. ¿Te has hecho daño? Es que como te has caído._

_-No, no me he hecho daño. O eso he intentado que no nos hiciésemos daño._

_-¿Cómo para que no os hicieseis daño?- Empecé a frotarme el vientre y entonces ella lo comprendió todo.- Estas embarazada. Que maleducada he sido yo soy Dione._

_-Yo soy Noelia, pero mejor dime Noe que es como me dice todo el mundo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella había cuidado de mi desde que me encontró no se ha separado de mi en ningún momento y si ella estaba no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo, porque me regañaba. Y me prohibió terminantemente que me acercara a las escaleras o que cuando llegara la limpiadora que me viniese al vestíbulo.

-Dione. Porque todos los días me haces lo mismo.-Cuando me quito las manos de los ojos la mire a la cara y la vi muy contenta.- ¿Qué te pasa hoy que te ves tan contenta?

-Que esta mañana me han dado una noticia genial.- Me quede esperando a que me la dijese.

-¿Cuál es? 

-Estoy embarazada.

Nos pusimos a dar saltitos ya que no podíamos dar saltos.

Cuando se nos paso la euforia nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Lo sabe Blake?

-Claro que lo sabe, estaba conmigo cuando me he enterado en el médico.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

-El quiere conocerte así que había pensado en que vinieses hoy a casa a cenar y si quieres te quedas a dormir en casa. Yo te llevo y te traigo.

-No se…

-Venga, si…-Me puso la cara que ponía Alice cuando quería algo.

-Venga, que puedo perder.

-Gracias eres la mejor.

Me había invitado a comer a su casa. No me lo podía creer.

-A que hora nos vamos a ir, lo digo por estar lista para la hora de irnos.

-Pues para las seis de la tarde, porque tengo que ir ha hacer unas compras.

-Ok. Bueno me voy a mi habitación tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Bueno luego subo yo a buscarte.

Subí ha mi habitación y cogí mi teléfono y como siempre había una llamada de Edward y millones mas de Seth. Estaría preocupado por mi así que lo iba a llamar para que supiera algo de mi. Ha esta hora el estaría solo así que llamarle.

Marque su número y me lo cogió al segundo toque.

-Hermanita, ¿eres tu?-Escuche la voz de mi hermano después de tres meses.

-Hermanito sino quien iba a ser.-Se deslizo una lagrima por mi rostro.-Estas solo, ¿verdad?

-Si claro.

-¿Cómo vais todos por allí?

-Pues no te voy a decir que bien porque sería mentira.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Todos intentan disimularlo, pero en realidad están dolidos porque te has ido. Mamá y papá en cuanto se enteraron quedaron destrozados. No se esperaban que te fueses en realidad nadie quería que te fueses. Yo tampoco quería que te fueses pero comprendo que quieres pensarlo muy bien y respeto la decisión que tomes.

-Edward sabes que voy a volver. No podría dejaros a ninguno. Lo único que necesito es pensar un poco. ¿Y Seth como esta?

-Esta destrozado, no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste, siempre esta solo cuando termina el instituto se mete en su habitación y no sale para nada y los fines de semana se tira todo el día encerrado. Alice dice que cuando esta en su habitación siempre esta llorando aunque el dice que no. El te hecha demasiado de menos, lo primero que le hizo feliz fuiste tu y después el bebe y ahora desde que te fuiste no ha vuelto a ser el mismo ya no habla con ninguno de nosotros ni nada.

-A los demás no se lo digas pero le podrías decir a el que he llamado y que lo echamos de menos y que le quiero mucho y que volveré lo mas pronto que pueda. Se lo dirás.

-Si claro.

-A todos os echamos de menos. Me veras allí antes de lo que crees. Te dejo que me tengo que preparar para ir a un sitio.

-Te quiero hermanita. Adiós.

-Adiós

Para cuando termine de hablar con mi hermano ya tenía la cara anegada en lágrimas. Me tire en mi cama a llorar hasta la hora de ponerme a ducharme. Pero aunque me estaba duchando notaba las lagrimas salir de mis ojos. Los echaba de menos. Tenía que llamar a Seth para que supiera algo de mí y que supiera lo mucho que lo quería.

Terminé de ducharme y me seque rápido y cogí el teléfono de la habitación, como si la vida me fuese en ello. Marqué el número de Seth.

A los dos toques lo cogió.

-Si.- No me salieron las palabras.- ¿Si?- Seguí sin poder hablar.- Vaya forma de molestar. Voy a colgar.

-Amor soy yo.- Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cariño, ¿eres tú? De verdad eres tú.

-Si claro sino quien iba a ser.

-Pero mi amor no llores. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Siento haber estado así, pero yo estaba muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

-No hace falta que lo sientas.

-¿Cuando vas a volver?

Toc, toc.

-Amor puedes esperarte un momento, es que han tocado a la puerta.

-Si claro.

Me levante de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba Dione.

-Noe, ¿por qué lloras?

-Estoy hablando con Seth, que hacía más de tres meses que no hablaba con el, tengo muchísimas ganas de verle, pero no se cuando será eso.

-Si quieres esta más que invitado a venir a cenar y a quedarse a dormir contigo en casa. Si quieres.

-De verdad Dione no te molesta.- ella negó con la cabeza.- Pasa, no te quedes ahí

Fui a coger el teléfono.

-Ya esta, mi vida.

-¿Quién era?

-La nueva amiga que he hecho. Seth te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche y quedarte a dormir conmigo.

-Si claro. Donde quieres que quedemos.

-Un momento.-Tapé el auricular.- ¿Donde vas a ir a comprar?

-Al centro comercial.-Dijo Dione con cara de ilusión.

Volví a ponerme el auricular en la boca.

-En el centro comercial dentro de una hora. ¿Te viene bien?

-Claro que me viene bien. Estaré allí dentro de una hora. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti también te quiero.

Y colgó.

Se me puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empecé a vestirme y arreglarme.

Dione me miraba con cara extraña.

-¿Qué?

-Nada que nunca te había visto así. Y me ha sorprendido.


	16. El espera reencuentro

Cap16. El esperado reencuentro.

Seth POV

En mi vida me hubiese imaginado que ella, el amor de mi vida, me dejase así. ¿Cómo podré yo superar esto? Ella y el pequeño son lo único que ha conseguido traspasar la coraza que tenía delante del corazón. Esperaba que ella volviera a las dos semanas, pero después de dos meses y medio sigo esperando a que ella vuelva. Lloro continuamente. Nunca había pensado que una chica podría llegar a enamorarme tanto como para no poder olvidarla nunca. Y es que ella es la elegida, la que siempre estará en mi corazón y permanecerá allí para siempre y para toda la eternidad hasta después de morir. Ella se fue sin saber lo mucho que la amo y las muchas ganas que tengo de pasar toda mi vida con ella. Por ella haría todo lo que fuese hasta renunciar a mi vida por ella y por ese bebe. Lucharía por ellos aunque ella no quisiese aunque el destino me lo impidiera. Pero ella cree que la e dejado de querer, que la e dejado de lado. Que aunque estaba con ella me aburría, que todo lo que le decía era mentira, que yo no quería cuidar de ese pequeño con ella. El amor de mi vida creía que no significaba nada, que no era nada para mí y es totalmente al revés ella, una simple chica que me volvía loco, lo es todo para mí. Ella lo tiene todo es sexy, es guapa, es interesante, amable, cariñosa, tiene muchísimo talento, sabe cantar, escribe canciones, dibuja de todo… en resumen ella para mí es mucho más que perfecta. Ella me enamoró por ser ella misma, por esa sonrisa y esa risa que tiene, por los ojos del color del chocolate que en cuanto los miras te atrapan, por todas esas cosas y muchas más estoy enamorado de ella. Ella es mi media naranja. Somos perfectamente compatibles, somos dos almas gemelas que se han encontrado para compartir las dos el mismo camino, estar siempre juntos. Vivir sin ella es como un cielo sin luna ni estrellas, como un cielo azul sin su gran rey "El Sol", uno solo no vale los dos hacen falta sino cambia el tiempo y la estación. Sus ojos ya no me ven, no soy nada para ella y yo no soy nada sin ella.

Me estaba sonando el teléfono, pero no tenía muchas ganas de cogerlo pero como insistía tanto me dirigía cogerlo.

-Si.- Nadie contestaba.-¿Si?-La otra persona al otro lado del teléfono.- Vaya forma de molestar. Voy a colgar.

-Amor soy yo.- La voz de mi ángel resonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cariño, ¿eres tú? De verdad eres tú.

-Si claro sino quien iba a ser.

-Pero mi amor no llores. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Siento haber estado así, pero yo estaba muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

-No hace falta que lo sientas.

-¿Cuando vas a volver?

Toc, toc. Se oyó la puerta desde lejos.

-Amor puedes esperarte un momento, es que han tocado a la puerta.

-Si claro.

Se oían dos voces al otro lado del teléfono. Pero no me interesaba mucho quien fuese. Yo lo único que quería era volver a oír su voz.

-Ya esta, mi vida.

-¿Quién era?

-La nueva amiga que he hecho. Seth te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche y quedarte a dormir conmigo.

-Si claro. Donde quieres que quedemos.

-Un momento.-Hubo una pequeña interrupción.- ¿Donde vas a ir a comprar?

-En el centro comercial dentro de una hora. ¿Te viene bien?

-Claro que me viene bien. Estaré allí dentro de una hora. Te quiero.

-Yo a ti también te quiero.

Y colgué.

Me preparé a toda prisa y salí de mi habitación con mucha ilusión. Bajé las escaleras y estaba mi prima y todos mis amigos abajo en el salón.

-Seth, ¿dónde vas?

-A ningún lado. Solo voy a dar una vuelta.

-Dime la verdad.- Que obsesión tenía Alice para creer que le estaba mintiendo.

-Prima voy a ver a los padres de mi madre, osea a mis abuelos. Hoy no vendré a dormir, así que no me esperes despierta.

-Ok. Seth dales dos besos a tus abuelos de mi parte.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta:

-Seth, puedo hablar contigo.-Ese era Edward, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el.

-Si, dime.

Salimos para a fuera.

-Seth hoy he hablado con Noe y me ha dicho que te echan mucho de menos y que te quiere mucho.

-Ya lo se he estado hablando con ella. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a tu hermanita.

-Claro que si. Pon alguna excusa. Te espero en tu coche.


	17. El reencuentro

Cap17. El reencuentro

Seth POV

Estaba ansioso, tenía unos nervios que no los podía controlar. Como estaría… No sabía ni que decirle cuando la viera. Quería saber como estaban. Que iba a hacer. Nunca la tenía que haber dejado irse, ella es toda mi vida y yo la deje escapar. Cuan necio fui.

Edward y yo no hablemos de nada durante el viaje el después de verla se iría. El solo quería saber como estaba su hermana, era normal no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo no sabía que era la sensación esa de tener un hermano o una hermana, yo era hijo único.

Por fin llegamos al centro comercial y ella estaba de espaldas lo reconocería en cualquier sitio, estaba con una muchacha rubia y también mas alta que ella.

Me acerque a ella la muchacha me vio pero le hice una señal de silencio. Cuando llegue hasta ella le tape los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

Ella me quito las manos de su cara y se dio la vuelta.

-Cariño.

Nos abrazamos y aunque a mi me parecieron horas el tiempo que paso solo fueron unos minutos.

-Te he echado de menos.- le dije a ese precioso ángel de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

-Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos.

Estuvimos otro ratito abrazados.

-Y a mí cuando me toca.- Dijo Edward.

-Hermanito.

Me soltó a mi y fue a abrazarlo a el.

-Hola tu debes de ser Seth, ¿no?

-Si.

-Yo soy Dione la amiga que ha hecho en su estancia aquí.

-Muchísimas gracias por cuidarla mientras que yo no he estado a su lado.

-No hay de que.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

-Bueno adiós Edward no vemos mañana.

Edward se fue y mi pequeña se vino conmigo.

-Bueno vamos a comprar para hacer la cena.-Dijo Dione.

Compramos y nos fuimos a la casa de Dione y estuvimos haciendo entre los tres la cena.

-Podéis ir a poner la mesa.

-Claro que si.-Dijo mi pequeña con cara de ilusionada.

-Pues aquí tenéis el mantel.

Pusimos entre los dos una preciosa mesa.

Todavía no habíamos hablado de todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. Ella se veía más preciosa que nunca.

-Amor, parece que hayas visto un espíritu.

-Cariño no he visto un espíritu, he visto un ángel.

Ella rodó los ojos pero cuando se dio la vuelta por sus labios asomo una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Llegó el marido de Dione, Blake. Cenamos y estuvimos un rato hablando pero tuvimos que irnos a la cama porque Blake se tenía que levantar temprano y nosotros dos teníamos que descansar para mañana que será un gran día.

Noe y yo estábamos en la habitación preparando la cama.

-Sabes te he echado de menos. Y no he levantado cabeza desde que te fuiste. He estado esperando la llamada que me has hecho hoy.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. Y creo que yéndome le he hecho daño a más de una persona, yo no quería hacerlo. Pero cuando te vi a ti aquella última vez que nos vimos decidí irme. Porque parecías algo demacrado y soñoliento y pensar que eso era por lo que me esta pasando me mataba. No podía verte así. No podía ver así a la persona a la que mas amo en todo el mundo es superior a mis fuerzas y aunque no estés de acuerdo yo pienso que hice lo correcto.

-Yo no soportaba saber que te habías ido por mi culpa. Solo quería que estuvieras conmigo para siempre y te fuiste. Me quede destrozado no levante cabeza hasta hace 4 horas cuando recibí la tan esperada llamada.

Ninguno de los dos siguió diciendo nada.

-Te quiero. Y quiero que mañana vuelvas conmigo a casa.

-Yo también a ti. Y voy a volver, pero que sepas que es por ti.

Me acerque a ella y la bese con todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella. Cuando no quedamos sin aire, apoyamos nuestras frentes.

-Definitivamente eres lo mejor de mi vida.- Le dije.

-Y tu lo mejor de la mía.

Después nos acostamos en la cama y la abrace y no la solté en toda la noche. Y si pudiera no dejaría de abrazarla jamás en la vida. Por la mañana cuando nos levantamos, Dione nos llevó al hotel para que Noe recogiera sus cosas y nos fuéramos a casa. Cuando ella termino nos despedimos de Dione y nos fuimos donde estaba el coche de Noe, el cual llevé yo. Cuando lleguemos a casa estaba vacía así que Noe deshizo las maletas que se había llevado y yo la ayudé a hacerlo. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos sentados en su cama y ella se hecho cuidadosamente para atrás.

-Cuanto he echado de menos todo esto.-Se levanto y me abrazó- Pero a quien mas he echado de menos es a ti. Siento mucho haberme ido.

-No tienes que sentirlo porque ya estas de vuelta y aquí conmigo.-Le sonreí.

A los cinco minutos después de que le dijera eso, se empezaron a oír voces abajo. Así que bajé para ver quien era. Y allí estaban todos nuestros amigos.

-Seth, ya estas como siempre en la habitación de Noe.- Dijo Alice.

-Si, Alice, nada mas que en esta ocasión ella esta en la habitación conmigo.

Alice se me quedó mirando con cara de asombro.

-Que Noe esta ahora mismo en su habitación. Eso es lo que me estas diciendo.

-Si precisamente eso. Así que subid todos y dadle una sorpresa, porque se siente fatal por haberse ido.

Subieron todos corriendo a la habitación de Noe. Se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo de Alice y los demás.

Si de una cosa estaba seguro es que jamás la iba a dejar marchar otra vez.


	18. Nervios, ¿yo?

Cap18. Nervios, ¿yo?

Noe POV

Han pasado unos tres meses desde que volví ha casa.

Los días siguientes a mi llegada todo el mundo estaba extraño, demasiado cariñosos, más de lo que yo recordaba. Mis padres en cuanto me vieron se pusieron muy contentos, pero me regañaron por haberme ido sin avisar. Les pedí perdón por haberme ido.

Estaba en casa con Seth. Estábamos los dos solos en el salón sentados en el sofá.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?- Me pregunto Seth.

-Pues nada. Realmente no me pasa nada. Solo pensaba.

-¿En que pensabas?

-Cada vez estoy mas hinchada, ya casi ni me veo los pies.-Me reí y el se rió conmigo.

-Ya te pondré yo los zapatos si hace falta, mi amor.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando y decidimos salir un rato. Como ya era verano subí a cambiarme el vestido.

-Cariño, ¿crees que este vestido me queda bien?

-Tu todo lo que te pongas te queda bien.

-Seth, no es que todo me quede bien, es que tu me ves con buenos ojos.

Cogí mi bolso, crucé el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales bajé seguida por Seth por supuesto y salí para la cocina para ir al garaje y poder por fin por un día conducir mi coche.

-Cariño, conduzco yo.-Le dije.

-No, Noe conduzco yo.-fui a rechistar pero no me dejo ni hacerlo- No rechistes sabes que acordamos que mientras que estuvieras embarazada conduciría yo.

-Ya pero me apetecía conducir o por lo menos sacarlo del garaje.- Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Vale te dejo que lo saques del garaje.- El no pudo negarse.

Abrí la puerta del garaje y saqué el coche de dentro. Me bajé y deje que el condujera hasta le centro comercial. Estuvimos mirando las tiendas y nos compramos unas cuantas cosas. Nos sentamos en una fuente que había en medio del centro comercial. El me ayudó a sentarme.

-Cariño, quieres ir a algún sitio más.-Dijo mientras se sentaba el y me cogía tiernamente de la mano.

-Pues no se, me apetece ir a la playa. Pero prefiero estar en casa tú y yo solos.

-Me parece muy bien.

Estuvimos un rato más allí sentados y después nos fuimos a casa.

Prácticamente todas las noches dormíamos juntos ya fuera aquí en casa o en casa de Alice. Desde que volví no nos hemos separado ni un segundo. Menos mal que ya hemos terminado el instituto.

No tenía ningún problema con el embarazo, solo me molestaba un poco que la gente allá donde fuéramos nos mirara raro.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaban todos allí sentados en el salón.

-Hola.-Dijimos Seth y yo.

Nos saludaron y nosotros nos fuimos a mi habitación a dejar lo que habíamos comprado. Cuando volvimos a bajar ya no había nadie. Parecía que se hubieran evaporado. Seth y yo nos sentamos en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Ah, estabais aquí.- Dijo Edward.

-¿Nos buscabas?

-Pues si. Quería preguntaros si queríais veniros con nosotros ha cenar esta noche.

-Claro que si. ¿Cuando tenemos que irnos?

-Dentro de una hora.

-Pues voy a ir a ducharme.

Me levante.

-Voy contigo.

Subimos a la habitación y cogimos las cosas para poder bañarnos. No tardamos mucho ya que nos bañamos juntos. Nos vestimos y bajamos a esperar a que llegara la hora de irnos.

Llegaron todos al poco rato.

Pasaron unos dos meses y medio.

-Noe hay que preparar las cosas para irnos al hospital por si te pones de parto.

-Seth ya esta preparado no te preocupes por eso.- Le mire con ternura- Es que estas nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Que va no estoy nervioso mi vida eso solo que ya se acerca el momento de ver a nuestra pequeña y estoy un poco ansioso por poder verla ya.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa pero no te impacientes la veremos dentro de poco.

-De todas formas solo nos quedan dos semanas para verla.

Se hizo el silencio y poco rato después me levante del sillón subí las escaleras, tenia un poco de prisa ya que me estaba haciendo mucho pis y prácticamente parecía que me lo iba a hacer encima. Dos metros antes de llegar al cuarto de baño sentí algo líquido recorrerme las piernas, ¿acaso me había hecho pis encima? No, porque todavía sentía la vejiga a punto de estallar. Pero del susto que me lleve me hice pis encima.

-¡Seth!-chillé lo más fuerte que pude.

El apareció por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Noe, que….?-Pero se quedo parado al ver el charco que había bajo mis piernas.

-No te quedes ahí parado… ayúdame a lavarme y a cambiarme de ropa.

El rápidamente corrió hacia mi y me ayudo a ir al cuarto de baño mientras yo me lavaba el fue a por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Salí de la ducha y el me ayudo a vestirme.

-¿Te duele?

-Si, pero todavía no me duele mucho.- Bajamos las escaleras- ¿Has cogido la bolsa?

-No, voy a por ella.

Mientras que el subía a por la bolsa yo caminé hasta el garaje para subirme al coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y eche el asiento hacía atrás. Seth venía corriendo hacia mi, metió la bolsa en la parte de atrás del coche y me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento. Rápidamente el se subió en el lado del conductor y fue conduciendo al hospital.

Yo iba aspirando y espirando, era el movimiento de relajación que me habían enseñado en las clases de preparación.

-He avisado a Carlisle para que tenga todo preparado.

-Vale amor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo con voz preocupada.

-Si me encuentro bien.- Contuve el dolor para que el no se preocupara.


	19. el gran momento

Cap19. Llegó el momento.

Seth POV

Íbamos de camino al hospital. Quite una mano del volante y cogí una de sus manos y entrelacemos los dedos.

-Todo va a salir bien.-Le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Casi habíamos llegado al hospital y ella cada vez que tenía una contracción apretaba fuerte mi mano pero no decía nada. Realmente estaba nervioso, porque no sabia que hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Llegamos al hospital y aparqué un poquito alejado de la puerta. Cogí la bolsa y la ayude a ella a salir del coche. Ella agarro mi mano fuerte.

-Mi amor no sabes lo que duele esto y eso que son las flojas. No te separes de mi, ¿vale?

-Mi vida, no pienso separarme de ti nunca. Anda vamos mi amor.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando fuera. La metieron en una habitación, para esperar a que dilatara lo suficiente para dar a luz. No me separe de ella ni un momento y estuve tranquilizándola y agarrando su manos todo el tiempo. Diciéndole que la quería con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Sabía que le dolía que sufría por ello y lloraba del dolor. Yo la cuidaba y estaba allí con ella, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Cariño estoy aquí, y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.- le acariciaba el rostro y le quitaba el pelo que se le quedaba en la cara.

La matrona llego poco después y dijo que ya podía empujar. Le apreté la mano en forma de apoyo, cuando me miro nos sonreímos con cariño y ella empezó a empujar yo la animaba y la ayudaba en lo que podía. Pronto se escucho un llanto, le quite el pelo de la cara, le limpie el sudor y le di un besito rozando nuestros labios.

-Cariño ya esta aquí nuestra preciosa niña.

Sigo con su mano cogida y desviamos la mirada para ver a nuestra niña. Tapan a la niña y le ponen un gorrito. Suelto la mano de ella dando un ultimo apretón y me dan a la niña para que la coja. La miro sonriendo.

-Cariño es preciosa. Es tan hermosa como tu.- Pongo a la niña en los brazos de ella.

Ella sonríe a la niña con cariño acariciándole la carita. Me acerco a ella poniendo mi rostro al lado del suyo mirando a la pequeña.

-Mi amor- dice ella con voz cansada- ella es nuestro gran milagro.

Después de eso se llevan a la niña para bañarla.

-Cariño ven acuéstate en la cama conmigo sabes que sin ti no puedo dormir.

Me acuesto a su lado y ella se acurruca contra mi pecho y yo la abrazo mas contra mi.

-Mi vida duerme un rato. – la beso con mucho cariño. La acaricio con cariño.

Ella se duerme tranquilamente entre mis brazos.

Horas después traen a la bebe poniéndola al lado de la cama. Cuando la bebe se pone a llorar me levanto para cogerla para que mi amor no se despertara. Cogí a la niña entre mis brazos. Que bonita era tenia el cabello castaño y tenia la piel morena. Le empecé a acariciar las mejillas, la pequeña dejo de llorar. Debía de tener cara de tonto.

Noe POV

Me dormí tranquilamente en los brazos de Seth, pero cuando me desperté no abrí los ojos sabia que el no estaba a mi lado pero se que estaba en la habitación lo oía respirar. Lo había pasado mal durante el parto pero el no se aparto de mi. No se como pude pensar que no me quería ni a mi ni a la bebe. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba mirando a la bebe embobado, sonriéndole y acariciándole la carita a esa bonita criatura a la que tanto queremos y cuidaremos. Se veia adorable haciendo eso.

-Sabes te ves tan hermoso estando asi con ella.- digo en tono suave y el da un pequeño botecito.

-Mi amor creía que estabas durmiendo. –estaba acunando a la niña de manera cariñosa.- la pequeña noa necesita muchos mimos

Lo miro sonriendo dulcementa porque ya le habia puesto nombre.

-Anda vente aquí con ella que yo tambien la quiero acariciar – digo envidiosa y el viene con una sonrisa y se acuesta a mi lado en la cama poniendome yo de lado y acariciandola con cariño.

Pasados unos dias ya podia volver a casa y en mi cuarto tenia un pequeño espacio para noa y ahora mismo estaba dormidita en su cunita y nosotros dos abajo en el sofa mi tripa habia vuelto a ser lo que era.

-Que sepas que vas a tardar en tener otro dolio mucho eh? Y prefiero pasar ese dolor dentro de un tiempo.- estaba acurrucadita en el pecho de seth mientras el me acariciaba desde el hombro a la cadera repetidas veces.

-¿Lo se cielo lo se y haremos que eso sea posibles vale?

-A partir de ahora tomare anticonceptivos, ¿vale? Así no tendremos mas sustillos

Seth me abrazo mas fuerte todavía sabiendo que tenia razon. Empezamos a ver una película y noa no lloraba para darle de comer pero pensamos que no tendria hambre pero fui a verla y ya no estaba. Me encontraba tranquila podria haberla cojido edward o mi madre. Así que fui a buscar a mama pero no estaba asi que fui y toque al cuarto de edward.

-Pasa.

Entro y la tenia acostada en su cama acariciandola y tenia un biberón en la mesita.

-Se te ve tan guapo hermano – lo miro sonriendo y el estaba muy pendiente de ella – hermano crees que hice bien en no usar proteccion?

-pues no lo hiciste bien hermana no es que este en contra de esta preciosidad de niña pero eres muy joven noe y bueno yo no te juzgo tu cumpliste tu sueño de tener hijos y me has hecho el tio mas feliz del mundo- el sonrie pero a mi eso no me habia sentado nada bien asi que cojo a noa en brazos y me levanto.

-Adios hermanito.- salgo del cuarto muy triste y me voy al mio acariciandola casi llorando. – Noa cielo tu para mi no eres un error vale y nunca lo seras porque mami te quiere muchisimo y se que papi tambien te haremos lo mas feliz posible vale cielo - le doy besitos por la carita con las lagrimas cayendo. La acuesto en su cunita bien tapadita y pego la cuna a mi lado de la cama acostandome, quedando dormida casi al instante con la cara toda mojada.

Seth entro en el cuarto al ver que no bajaba y se acosto a mi lado abrazandome tranquilamente acariciandome con muchisimo amor. No estaba despierta pero yo sabia que el era el chico perfecto para mi

Pasaron un par de semanas casi no hablaba con Edward solo lo saludaba no me interesaba nada de lo que el me dijese al menos en ese momento. El sabia que yo estaba muy enfadada y que no queria saber nada de nada. Casi no salia de mi cuarto y siempre pasaba mi tiempo con noa y seth pero el pronto tuvo que irse a terminar de estudiar y estaba yo sola con nuestra hija. Pasaron muchas cosas pero al final Edward me aclaro lo que dijo y es que no era su intencion herirme con eso. Todos nos hicimos mayores y tuvimos nuestras familias pero aun asi no dejemos de tener nuestros lios raros

Fin


End file.
